<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set Free the Wings by Rade_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676292">Set Free the Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rade_ink/pseuds/Rade_ink'>Rade_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Issues, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rade_ink/pseuds/Rade_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of people without a doubt would aim for bigger catch from their works. As long as the payment was handsome, they would put all efforts to achieve the goals. Moved out to Portia wasn’t a bad idea. Living on new land for a guarantee of fattening his wallet was one of lucky chance, not to mention a sudden revelation of a free accommodation which was inherited by the man who he thought had vanished into thin air years ago. Well, beggar can’t be choosers anyway. All he had to pursue was every way to increase his fortune even if he had to toss away his pride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Shade in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young man with dark outfit was trying to catch his breath. It was barely made on time to his meeting arrangement. At least swift running warmed his body in this cold night. Harsh environment of Barnarock certainly made him tougher each day passed. Still, he would made sure to thank god for making his night exercise memorable. Reason #1; The change in rendezvous point that unbeknown to his usual territory, Reason #2; nuisance cretins which were chasing him along the way. Even though he managed to overcome those monsters, he wasted unexpected drain of stamina just to reach the place. Who knew what would happen when he out of this place. He tidied up his outfit then tried to gain his posture by relaxing his muscles, yet his stance was getting firmer as he felt a presence near him. Talked about good timing. His head turned to the voice of a robed figured.</p><p>He faced with a mysterious man who he believed was his assigned overseer since the first time he took down a path of this secret work. This man fashionably appeared out of nowhere all the times and always had a gaze as it could shot him to death instantly. He mostly wore a mask which made his expressions unreadable aside from his piercing gaze, and not to mention that he always straight to the point despite any jokes, sarcasms, questions, and other emotional conversations thrown at him.    </p><p>“I appreciate your good work. We are proud to give this mission to your care, agent.” Said the robed man in flat tone. This obviously made the young man rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Duh. It’s a nice thing for you to say. I almost get a pay cut if those damn creatures were getting more persistent to make me their late night snack.” He said with a sarcasm tone. Who knew this overseer of his would give a pity by adding another extra to his pay. The silence from other man made he sighed.</p><p>“To tell you the truth, I myself have a curiosity regarding this change of 'rendezvous' point. Well, if you generous enough to answer it.”</p><p>“You know the how it played, agent.” Again with those annoying flat voice. Straight on the business as usual. The man’s gloved hand made a gesture for him.</p><p>Realized that the robed man wanted his item, the young man then pulled out a black box from his bag and turned that to him. The box always came in a camouflage brown package along with detail of his assignment. It had a special feature to store everything without any disturbance from vibration, temperature, and even dangerous substances. The material of the box was hard to determine and the structure itself was complicated. He even had a stressful time to create the copy before gave up on it.</p><p>“I got what you ordered. Hope the requested item come to your liking.”</p><p>The robed man took it and then inspected the package. The young man seriously wished that his overseer could verify the quality of the item more longer than this so he could get any feedback for his work.</p><p>“Well done, agent. Your service is always outstanding. Here’s your payment.” His tone really made it hard to guess either the man willingly meant to praise him or just part of his “lip service” despite the tone.</p><p>Following that, a sack of gols was handed to the young man. The bundle was around a medium size of cantadurian melon at his home. The young man hoped the reward for his labor met the expectation. After he checked his payment, the robed man continued his talk.</p><p>“As a bonus, I came here to offer you a deal. Maybe you can count it as promotion.” Then he gave the young man a brown envelope.</p><p>“You are offered to work for our important missions at Portia, It’s far southwest from here. We will send you details after you agree and sign the contract.”</p><p>It was an unexpected turn of event. Usually, this overseer of his would say 'Well done' and then ‘poof’. Out of sight. He later will got a package filled with his next task which sometimes attracted suspicion from his family.</p><p>“Okay. I guess I have to answer you tomorrow as usual huh?”</p><p>“Indeed. This is an important project. You must answer tomorrow night on the same time at this place. You will be given further assistance if you agree with the contract. Courtesy of our boss for your outstanding performance since your first enrollment, Agent.”</p><p>“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</p><p>The robed man nodded and then vanished. The young man stand silent for a moment. He was shocked that his boss really “praise” his achievements. Another project with high priority sure was a luxurious meal to his usual job. He was certain that the important part which was mentioned by his overseer referred to more difficult and complicated mission. He had to be careful before accepting this project. Calculating gain and lost for every risk that would come and the compensation after accomplishing the job. He needed to get home to learn about the contract. It was his best bet since this place made him anxious and there wasn’t any good place that kept his privacy in check. Looking around the place, he tried to make sure nothing was around before hurriedly went home.</p>
<hr/><p>When he was home, the lights already out which meant everyone was asleep. This made his sneaking to his room more easier. Sat up on his bed, he carefully opened the envelope and read the content under the dim light from a small lamp. Upon reached the end of the contract details, his mind wandered to the thought of the work that would took roughly two year of his time. This meant he would left his family for a long time to his liking. However, the payment for every accomplished mission was multiple times higher than usual, not to count the exclusive ones. If he calculated the worst scenario during his mission, two years income from this work would cover all expenses including savings for several years ahead. But, leaving Barnarock would put more burden to his family. Setting everything aside, his family needed more financial support than what he earned so far. At this point, a cruel decision was necessary to be made.  </p><p>At the harsh moment for his heart, he finally managed to explain his plan to his family. Several pleas were thrown at him, yet he did his best not to falter. After long time of talking, everyone agreed to let him go despite their sadness. He knew this was hurting everyone, but he promised that he would be back soon for their sake. All that left was the deal with his overseer.</p><p>When he was reaching the meeting point, he waited silently to prepare his mind for this project. What he had done so far was transporting unknown the package from his overseer to clients and vice versa as well as crafting requested items per his capability and then transporting them to client through his overseer. He knew from his handiwork that the job was related to something violent and dangerous, but he didn’t give any care. As long as for his family’s sake, nothing was worth nothing for him. While clearing his mind, he adjusted his mask and feathery cloak and inhaled a deep breath one last time before looked at the robed figure from yesterday. Now he was prepared to accept this mission.</p><p>“I see you already have the answer. What will you choose, Agent?” The same flat tone as always.</p><p>“When you checked this envelope, you will know it.” He passed the enveloped.</p><p>After checking the item, the robed man nodded and put the contract to his sleeve.</p><p>“I am aware that we have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yes. This was the time. From now on, He would set off his life to Portia.</p><p>“Welcome aboard. We will look forward to your service. Agent Shadewing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi dear readers! Thank you for putting you heart to read my debut story. This story will take around 20 chapters so there will be a long way to go. This is part of my dedication to improve my writing as well put my desires to an actual work. Your words and feedback for this story are welcome!<br/>Put the flames on your desire because the desires come at random!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inheritance from a non-exist man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excitement, Awe, Irritation, Curiosity, Embarrassment, and Grateful. So many things were happened on the first day of the new builder's arrival in Portia. If a day could be this busy, would he manage to live in this town for a long time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to Portia was long to his taste. The young agent had a trouble to adapt with his first voyage, especially when the sailboat bumping every time it hit the waves. The ship was swaying around which made his head spinning. Wuwa, the one gave him the ride, babbled much about how nice Portia was, what various things that he could find, how fun to live alongside his friendly siblings and folks, and the festivals that liven up the Portia community. At this time, those ramblings made his head hurt even more, but he had to play it cool to make a good impression. He knew that Wuwa would be part of important support during his assignment at Portia. All he had to do just adjust his posture and looking around the vast sea. The ride became slowly smooth which mean that he would arrive shortly at Portia. Thanked to this, he at least got a moment of peace to enjoy the sight of the sea and grand view of Portia.</p><p>“We’re coming up on Portia!” announced Wuwa.</p><p>True to his previous words, Portia was indeed gorgeous. The sea was clear blue and the landscape was filled with green plains and hills with giant buildings. He wondered if those buildings was the main interest from his assignment since they reminded him of tales from the dark age which his Aunt had used to tell him. His eyes couldn’t deny the beauty of Portia’s scenery from this sailboat. </p><p>“Wow! That’s beautiful. I guess I owe you something then.” He half joked to Wuwa. However, he really owe him for a grand insight regarding the place.</p><p>“Well, I will wait for your invitation over free meal then. Haha.” replied Wuwa with slight excitement.</p><p>“So, what are ya gonna do there? Ruin diving?”. </p><p>Heard this question from Wuwa sure jumbled his mind regarding what kind of people that mostly came to Portia. Was the ruins really attract commoners to visit Portia? Or was it the festivals like Wuwa had mentioned before?</p><p>“Umm… Something like that.” That was the best answer he could think of at the moment. Maybe went along with the flow of conversation would do any good for his further project.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hahahahaha! We get someone like you once in a while. Always seeking that adventure. Good to be young!” Wuwa gave him a hearty laugh.</p><p>Shortly, they reached the harbor. He jumped out of sailboat before Wuwa fully managed to set the ship at the pier. It was better to reach the land quickly than prolong his sick feeling on the sailboat. Even though he managed to adapt with sailboat swaying, but he preferred out of it all the time. Saved the last voyage when he accomplished his duty and went home to Barnarock for good.   </p><p>“Well, good luck to you. See you around.” </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Then Wuwa set a ride to somewhere that unknown to his concern. Now he had to make a trip to town of Portia where his vanilla clients awaited. So far he could see the road to the town surrounded with plains. This would require a swift run when he had to move within this land unnoticed. At least there were some trees and bushes to be the spots for camouflaging his figure. There was some kind of bus ride that passed by him, but he thought that a walk would benefit more to assessment of working field right now. </p><p>When he almost reached the town gate, a big far with vast wheat field and a small shack were in his sight. Judging by the view, he could assumed that some of rich farm family was running it. While the shack might be owned by some oaf by the looks of shabbiness from the front. Beside the shack, he saw work table and various equipment lying around on the table which made him guess that the shack was some kind of a workshop. Maybe he should visit it later after finished with his business. He hoped the owner might be kind enough to hire him as an assistant to work at their workshop. He needed a work space to craft 'things' his clients would request. While he was starring at the shack, someone approached him.</p><p>“Hello. My name is Emily. Are you the new neighbor? You seem to quite fond of the shack.” a blonde woman greeted him. Her hair was braided and her outfit was what a typical country girl looks from the books and newspapers he had read; white shirt with pink lines paired with blue jeans and brown leather belt. If she wore a leather brown hat, he would certain that this Emily was the perfect good model of this country girl.</p><p>“I am not. I have to deliver some packages to someone in town. Oh. I am Marco anyway.”</p><p>“I see. So, whose package is it for? Maybe I could help you.” she said politely. The impression from Wuwa's story regarding Portian folks was hit the nail for the start. Maybe he could find another nice people later.</p><p>“It was addressed to Mr. Presley and Mr. Gale. Do you know where they are?”</p><p>“Mr. Presley works at commerce guild. You can find it near peach plaza straight ahead. Mr. Gale is our mayor. His office is next to the guild which you can easily spot it.” she explained while pointed the plaza with a fountain in the sight.</p><p>“It looks like an easy stroll then. Thanks so much, Emily.” He will made sure to pay a visit later for her.</p><p>“It’s nice to help you. You can pay us a visit later. My grandma likes visitors. She sure will spoil you with batches of her pies. See you soon, Marco!” she waved him goodbye before went back to her farm.</p><p>After replied her goodbye, Marco walked straight to commerce guild ahead and found some people were gathered there. When he passed those people, he was partly overhearing a moustache man spoke about the danger of ancient technology, dark age, vision from church of light, and so on. It sounded like the technology development in this town was on hold by the influence from the church. They seemed did a good job by the looks of natural atmosphere in this town. The church could be good place to visit later if it was open at any time. Reached the door of guild, he opened the door and step inside.</p><p>What greeted him the first time he entered the guild was some kind of surprise. A scrawny man with colorful hair and outfit. He knew that everyone had their own taste, but this was kind of unexpected regarding the unusual appearance from a stranger especially with bright colors. It would took some time to adjust his perception about this man’s appearance. </p><p>“Hi there cutie. I’m Antoine. May I help you?” The man welcomed him. </p><p>Did he just say ‘cutie’? It made him cringe internally because no one ever say he was cute. He had made a line later if this guy’s flirts were overbearing. Now he had to serve some bright smile and straight to business.</p><p>“Well, hello. I am looking for Mr. Presley. Is he present?”</p><p>“Aw. How unfortunate. He’ll come later. You could wait here for a moment. I’ll give you a nice company. I have a feeling that we’ll see each other a lot, hehe.”        </p><p>It just a few minutes and he already met some kind of weirdo to his taste. Think positive. Aside from being flirtatious, this Antoine guy should have a high capability with his work. Damn, It was hard to keep his sarcasm on leash especially to a stranger that would become his work acquaintance. All he had to do was some information mining regarding this town.</p><p>“Uhh. Sure. I’m Marco. I just came from Barnarock to deliver packages for Mr. Presley and Mr. Gale.” he smiled at Antoine.</p><p>“It must be a long journey then. Your skin should get a treatment soon. Good for you that I’ll tell you how to maintain beauty skin. You won’t find a person as beautiful as me in Portia.” Antoine said in a such pride.</p><p>“Hahaha. I’ll ask for your advice later then. I guess.” Now he smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“By the way. Is there any vacant place in this town? I would like to set a residence at Portia.” he asked.</p><p>“There is an apartment here and I live there. Maybe I could show you later.” offered Antoine.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Having chat with Antoine was helpful at some point. He could gather some information regarding the business in town along with the line of works in guild. This confirmed that Antoine really worked professionally aside from his long talk about skin care and his beauty. All Marco needed was a right moment to diverse the conversation from those hassle topics.</p><p>The door opened and a man with glasses entered. Antoine greeted him and explained Marco’s intention to delivered the requested package. The man received the package and introduced himself as Presley. Presley started to bomb Marco with questions regarding his profile.</p><p>“So, you are Marco Whitehart from Barnarock. You said you are working at workshop back in there. Do you intend to live here by any chance?”</p><p>“Yes. I plan to live here for a while. But I still have to find a vacant room to rent and a workshop that will hire me.” he laugh nervously.       </p><p>“Hmm. Since you are a Whitehart. I guess your Pa’s cabin could use some work.”</p><p>Wait a moment. His… ‘Pa’? Who this Pa did Presley refer to? If Presley was mentioning his father, what sort of things he knew so far about the man that had vanished years ago. This man just left without any word to him or even to his Aunt Kendra. Now a stranger said that this ‘Pa’ has a cabin on his own. What was this man have done recently? This revelation boiled up the anger inside him. </p><p>“Uhh… You think he won’t mind me using his cabin?” He still doubt the offer from Presley.</p><p>“Well. Your father build his cabin and workshop here a few years ago. He was stayed for some time before going somewhere else. I guess it’s fine for his son to use it.” said Presley.</p><p>“He even hadn’t say anything to you. How you can be so sure that I could live in his cabin freely?” Now his calm was burned slowly.</p><p>“I just offer you some options. If you have some cash to spare, you could ignore the cabin and rent an apartment east of here.”</p><p>“.…………………….” </p><p>Marco was silent for a while. He had no idea how to act next. All his cool was crumbled and any word from Presley or Antoine might ignite his bursting rage. He stayed silent, then sighed before replied.</p><p>“I will ask you later if I need that offer of yours.” he excused himself after received the payment from Presley.</p><p>While he was walking outside lost in thought, Marco bumped into someone. It was quite hard despite he walked in slow pace. The man he collided with was a tall man with red hair and goatee. He was about 6 feet tall and had solid frame. He wore the outfit like some sort of an adventurer. The man held him in places while he was starting to lecture him for being careless. What a pleasant thing for following his irritation after the news about a vanished bastard.</p><p>“Hey, you should be more careful next time. Make sure your vision is straight forward when you’re walking, and look for a place that won’t get in the way if you have to sort out your mind. You could be in trouble if you’re not bumped with me.”</p><p>That was irked him. Another addition on his list to sue Wuwa for his story of nice Portian folks. He had to apologize for now. Besides, he was the wrong one though.</p><p>“I’m sorry for troubling you. I have a lot to think after my business at the guild.” he beamed the man with his puppy eyes.</p><p>“I accept your apology, but you should drop that face. I doubt you’re not that sorry.” The man pointed at Marco’s face.</p><p>“Is that so? Some people said that I am not that good with facial expressions. I am afraid you won’t forgive me if I’m not showing you any emotion while apologizing. I’m Marco by the way.” he gave the man a soft smile. The man was a sharp one. He had to make a mental note to watch over him before he was on his way later.</p><p>“I know the feeling when we are bad at facial expressions. I’m Arlo, leader of the Civil Corp. If you were from commerce guild, this means you're a builder, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I think I am now. I never claim to be one before. All I have done was working for my Aunt back in Barnarock.” he scratched his cheek.     </p><p>“Well. It’ll become nice addition for a new builder like you. I’ve got only one rule here in Portia; ‘no funny business’. Then, everyone can be happy. Easy enough, yeah?” he stated.</p><p>“This rule sure make a peaceful atmosphere here. I think I could rely on the Civil Corps if I face a trouble then. Well, It’s nice to meet you Arlo. Thank you to make me on my focus. I should get going then.” he waved Arlo a goodbye before walked to Mayor’s office.</p><p>“Okay. Make sure to visit the corps later, Marco.” Arlo said.</p><p>When he entered the mayor’s office, he was lucky enough to find Mr. Gale on his desk. The conversation between them was similar with Mr. Presley; his living plan in Portia which followed with news from ‘that’ man again. Marco didn’t know the history of that man in Portia, but people he considered had high authorities like Mr. Gale and Mr. Presley regarded highly of him. All the memories about the bastard was filled with hatred as his life turned this way. Now the offer to live at ‘his’ lodge made his pride hurt. However, it was the most cost saving option available. Screw his pride, he had to get a grip on this. For now, the gols for his aunt and cousins was the top priority. This train of thought would drain his energy before he made here a day if he kept on it.</p><p>With assistance from Presley, he was able to claim the same shabby shack across Emily’s farm which he stared to upon his arrival at Portia. He sighed as the inside of cabin full with mess and holes. Walls were cracked, floors filled with gaps, windows were broken, and the bed seemed in bad shape. A perfect combination for the beginning of his misery in this town. He would really thanked the man a.k.a. his ‘Pa’ for leaving such a fascinating lodge. Strangely, the tools at the workshop was in better condition despite being on outdoor for a long time. Presley also told him regarding basic notes for crafting simple items that being left at the workshop. Marco already learned how to build the basic items on the notes, yet he wondered; was his ‘Pa’ being lazy to make notes or just petty enough to left the notes for amateurs. Looking at the condition of this old workshop, without a doubt he had to spare some budget in order to upgrade it. At this rate, he had to rely on other workshop that would hire him. Presley could be a good help.</p><p>It’s a little past noon and his stomach persistently roaring for food. He had to think carefully when it came to spend his limited gols for lunch, even though he just got his payment from Mr. Presley and Mr. Gale. After some thought, Emily’s offer came to mind. He knew this would be embarrassing, but he never thought would make a visit to Emily’s so soon. He walked through the path along the vast wheat field on the side. Seeing how large the field was, It would need much handiwork to tend such crops. He shouldn’t underestimate Emily in this kind of work. When he reached the front door of the building that signed ‘Sophie’s Ranch’ on it, he gently knocked the door. After several times, an old woman opened it. Her hair was white in a bun in the back. She wore a blue-white apron on her orange shirt and teal skirt. She adjusted her glasses before spoke to him. He tried to be polite and asked around for some groceries. She led him inside and by lucky chance, Emily was there having lunch.</p><p>“Oh, hey Marco! I don’t expect you to visit so soon.” she stopped her lunch and walked to greet him.</p><p>“Ahahaha. Me too. I ran out of idea for lunch. I think your farm could be the best bet to buy some foods. And sorry to come in middle of your lunch” he said a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Let me help you then.” she then reached to the old woman. </p><p>“Grandma, this is the new resident I was talking about. Marco, this is my grandma, Sophie.” she introduced him to her grandmother.</p><p>“Hello. I am Marco. Your new neighbor. It’s nice to meet you” this surprised Emily a little.</p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you too. You were right to come here. Let me give you a welcome gift then.” she put foods on a basket and handed it to him. The basket contained with pies, potato fruits, layered carrots, and eggs.</p><p>He startled with many gifts from Sophie. “Thank you, Mrs. Sophie. But is it okay to give me this much?” </p><p>“Don’t worry dear. Just call me Sophie. For now let me spoil you.” she chuckled.</p><p>“She’s right, Marco. When you’re officially our neighbor, this is what we could give to welcome you.” Emily added.</p><p>“Thank you so much you two. I am sorry for my sudden visit. I think I should get going now. I’ll make sure to come shopping frequently. Have a nice lunch.” he felt embarrassed and urged to get away quickly.</p><p>“See you around. Who are you again…?” now Sophie was confused.</p><p>“He’s Marco, grandma.” she then looked at Marco. </p><p>“Pardon my grandma. She has sort of memory problem. Well, see you later Marco.” she waved him goodbye.</p><p>After out of ranch, Marco quickly went back to his lodge. That was one of an embarrassing moment he had upon his first time in Portia. But, it was quite nice on how people welcome him even he was a total stranger to them. He took out the first pie from the basket and sliced it. When he took the first bite, he tasted the most delicious pie he ever had. Back in Barnarock, he only got to eat pie on special occasions, even it was just a store bought pie. The pie from Sophie was well balance in sweetness and creaminess which made him felt full after ate a half of it. For a while, this nice feeling distracted him a little from his problems to make a living here in Portia. He had a bit time to rest and then back to sort his issues out.</p><p>Meeting local builders to hire him was impossible even with some help from Presley. Higgins as the nearest builder who owned a large workshop even mocked him for being a sore to his line of commissions. Strangely, Marco made another impression to people in the guild as he was throwing Higgins his sarcastic remarks. Presley just shook his head, while Antoine just smiled at him. Someday he will throw a payback directly in Higgins’ smugly face. </p><p>Now everything was back from the scratch. He had to work his own workshop while received the missions from his employer. He hoped they knew where he lived as all he could do was waiting for an order from his observant. He wished that he could make money sooner for the sake of his family. Only a day away and he already worried sick about his cousins taking care of each other and their mother. He would send them a letter after he got his a hefty sum of payment here.    </p>
<hr/><p>Few hours were spent to fix the broken shack. Marco managed to stroll around the town to gather required material along with some spots of resource gathering. He also met several Portian folks especially shop owners; Mars and Carol who welcome him warmly; Paulie, a big guy that rudely called him “kid” (he would make a note to hit him later); Martha with the fragrance from fresh baked pastries; Lucy and her students that made him remember his cousins; Petra and Merlin, researchers with obsession on research of ancient technology; Django, the awkward one with vast knowledge on cooking along with Sonia as the waitress at his bistro; Gust with his haughty personality and Albert who talked so much about women; and finally Alice, girl with glasses that sold her fresh picked flowers. Around the shopping district, he found other buildings such as the office of Portia Times and a barbershop which were locked. The folks minus Paulie and Gust was nice to him especially Alice who shared some kind of connection with him. Probably because their situation as the one in charge on taking care of their family. Aside from that, she was great acquaintance in sharing ideas especially fantasies for fictions.  <br/>
       <br/>
When he was about to go uphill for the church of light, he got a sight of a man sitting not far from… cemetery? The man had this green hair and adventurer gear. He shared same vibe with Arlo which meant he was part of civil corps then. Approaching the man, Marco introduced himself to the man.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Marco the new builder. Are you part of the Civil Corps by any chance?”</p><p>The man stood up “Hi there. I’m Remington from civil corp. You’re here for ruin diving?”</p><p>“I think not for now though.” he looked around the structure of the ruin’s entrance. It was sort of tunnel that would lead him some kind of dark underground. This added another note about the key information regarding what access of the place that took interest of his employer.</p><p>“ So, you’re here to watch over the ruins?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m on patrol around these ruins. There is another one up there.” he pointed the way up.</p><p>“Since you’re here. I’ll explain the rule of ruin diving. Civil corps has right to regulate all the ruins in the Alliance of Free Cities. If you want to enter, you have to pay weekly maintenance fee. We’ll give you discount for the first time. The jet pack and scanner will be provided as they’ll make your mining easier. After you done, those equipment must be returned.” he added. </p><p>“Wow. You got a handy equipment for this. No wonder I have to pay the cost.” he intrigued with the usage of uncommon facility. </p><p>“You could sign the registration at the entrance of the ruins. We will collect the payment later. And one thing to note that the payment only applied on one ruin for a week. If you enter another ruin, you’ll pay another maintenance fee.”</p><p>“Okay. I got it. I’ll make sure to register later after I get enough gols for it. Anyway, what you civil corps officer do aside for going on patrol?” He will find the excitement of ruin diving later. Now a little bit of information mining could help him getting know the situation from town’s law enforcement. </p><p>“Aside from patrolling, we work on townspeople’s request for material gathering. Mostly loot and other things from ruins. We also helped to solve town problems on certain basis. The rest is to keep peace within Portia. If you find yourself any trouble while adjusting your live here, don’t hesitate to ask help from the Civil Corp. Me, Arlo, and Sam will gladly help you.” he smiled genuinely.</p><p>“Thanks, Remington. I’ll keep that in mind.” It was a nice vibe came from Remington. He was sure friendly and assuring as part of The Civil Corps. If this Sam fella was as ease as Remington, he sure the three of them could make a good friends. Well aside from captain redhead of course. </p><p>He then bid him a goodbye before continued to head uphill. During his walk, statement from Arlo perked up his sense. If Arlo managed to lead civil corps with serious effort, his fellow coworkers should stick to the same rule. For the sake of his further business, he will be cautious around this civil corps fellas. His trial to adjust his disguise as the new builder started now. People tended to take an interest to new resident. No wonder for following days he will get a batch of attention from town folks, at least a month. He had to lay low for a while and make sure to note every schedule from Portian residents in order to minimize any contact and suspicions when he was on act.</p><p>Parted ways with Remington, his walk to church led to shut door to the building. He tried to knock several times and it led to anything but silent reply. When he turned to walk back to town, his vision was filled with mesmerizing view. The sun had almost set from this uphill. He could see entire land from outside town. The golden ray shone and brighten up plains with such of sparkling orange. Wheat fields from Sophie’s Ranch also became addition to such beauty scenery. Spring breeze gently touch his body. The moment he spent by just standing up there made his mind relaxed. He was certain that another spot as great as this were scattered around Portia. </p><p>“Excuse me. Are you here to visit the church?” a woman voice brought him back from his daydreaming.</p><p>Marco spun and faced a young woman and a moustache man earlier this morning. From close view, the woman has long pigtail that reached lower than her waist. Her yellow cap and robe had match vibe with the man’s outfit. Church’s preacher, as he believed had this unusual thing that caught his attention. He wondered if it was rude for him to paid his first attention to the gold bead in his goatee.    </p><p>“That’s right, but I guess I come at the wrong time.” he replied.</p><p>“You could come tomorrow in the morning or any day as long as before evening. We always welcome anyone visit to the church especially on Sunday’s Sermon.” she gave him a warm smile before introducing herself and the man beside her.</p><p>“I am Nora and this is Minister Lee.” she added while point her and the man as she introduced themselves.</p><p>“Nice to meet you and thank you for explaining the church visit to me. I am Marco the new builder.”</p><p>“As far as I concerned, builder manage to create any tools and items. Including those technology from Age of Corruption. I hope you’re build something for good. Please refrain yourself to build such a dangerous technology and relics.” Minister Lee already pushed his dislikes toward technology to him.</p><p>“Thank you for you concern Minister Lee. However, I am just getting started here. I wish I could learned how to build convenience tools for people’s live.” he said.</p><p>“It will be a great support for us if you could do something for the sake of balance between nature and life of humans. We will pay you handsomely if you help us bring dangerous relics from the ruins.” Minister Lee explained.</p><p>“Indeed. We will destroy those relics you brought. Thus, that will help us to protect people and keep our life under mother earth’s blessing. You could bring the relics to us when we on our stand at plaza like this morning or to church as you make a visit. I will see you around then. Well, if you excuse us.” She said before left with Minister Lee.</p><p>He stood there for a while. It was his first day in Portia and his head was filled with too much interest. From these information, he could mapped a little about everyday lives at Portia and how people interact with each other. All things surrounded around the town was a great helped to his builder business, yet these didn’t help much with his role as secret agent except the fact that he could make a parkour route from altitude characteristic of town buildings. Every pattern of townspeople will be revealed a lot after a week. Goodness, he will have a long tiring week to figure out the schedule of this town’s life. As the evening came, he walked back to his cottage to eat his leftover pie. He hoped the town slept early than his expectation.</p>
<hr/><p>For the lord damn sake! These people still awoke past midnight. Even an elder like Isaac and Paulie had their share of training at peach plaza. It would make his act difficult if he had to move within town. Even though there was no lighting on the road, he didn’t want to risk himself for being caught, as some buildings still had its light on around this time. Surrounding ruins could be his option, but he had to make sure it was not fragile enough to crumble once he set foot on it.</p><p>As he explored the northern side of town, he started to feel troubled by the huge wall that encircling the western and northern part of town. Along the walk, he noticed several buildings such as civil corps, clinic, and a line of houses. Then he ended up with a some sort of gate. The door was sturdy, so it was hard to break it. It had an unique keyhole which will take a long time to lock pick. There was a notice on the door which read; ‘The Collapsed Wasteland is currently going through routine safety inspection by the Civil Corps, it will open on the 17th of this month. Sorry for the inconvenience.’ The sign made his gut itched with urge to find another route to enter the place. Looking at the height of the gate, he could managed to climbed up pass it. As he was about to climb, someone called his name.</p><p>“Marco, what are you doing at this time?” from the commanding tone itself, Marco could guess who was interrupted him.       </p><p>“Ah. Hello, Captain Arlo. Working on your patrol, aren’t you?” He turned and smiled as he tried to make himself less suspicious.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question. So, would you mind to state your ‘funny business’ here at this hour?” His tone was getting demanding.</p><p>“As you can see. I can’t sleep. This town is bigger than what I expected. I just take a stroll to tire myself out before I go sleep, <strong>Captain</strong>.” his smile was twitching a bit as he was getting irritated with this redhead.</p><p>“As late as it is, I suggest that you should back to your cabin, <strong>Mr. Whitehart</strong>. A late night sleep would be bad for your trials tomorrow as new Portian Builder.” Arlo said with his tone of authority. The news of his arrival sure spread like wildfire only in one day.   </p><p>“I think your suggestion is worth, captain. I’ll take my leave then.” it was futile to continue arguing with Arlo. He decided to end his assessment of the day and rushed back to his cabin.</p><p>“Wait! I will accompany you. Just to make sure a civil come home safely.” Arlo walked beside him.</p><p>“And please stop call me captain. I dislike formality.” as Arlo added.</p><p>Marco’s head was twitching more as his mind filled with sarcasm remarks like; ‘You sure hate being called captain considering you act fully as one’; ‘Whoa, a commanding captain who hated being called as such’; ‘Why you bossing me around if you hated me calling you captain then?’; and other unfiltered chain of mockeries.  </p><p>While Marco’s mind still produced another scoffing, Arlo was throwing another unnecessary comment at him.</p><p>“You sure seem curious about the collapsed wasteland back there. However, I think you will take a long time to earn the access. Only the Civil Corps has the authority to acknowledge the qualified one to enter.” he said lightly.</p><p>Another twitch was flickered. This captain redhead intended to piss him off or what? All this conversation succeed in making his stomach boiled. He wouldn’t guarantee when his anger steamed into a crime for assaulting the Civil Corps captain at late night.</p><p>“So, if I beat you, I’ll freely enter the wasteland, right captain?” he pointed his finger to Arlo as his body was surrounded by some kind of dark atmosphere.</p><p>“I already told you not to call me ‘captain’. What’s wrong with you? Are you going to mess with me? You carelessly bumped with me hard this morning. Then you did something to rise suspicions during my patrol. And now you pissed me off by calling me ‘captain’ purposely.” Arlo frowned as he glared at Marco.</p><p>“Well. If you stop underestimate me with other nonsense, I’ll give you a truce this time.” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine. Make sure to say something nice after this. Your mou-” Arlo stopped before he broke the truce with Marco. </p><p>The two continued to walk silently until they were reached the front door of Marco’s cabin.</p><p>“Thank you for your companion. It was a nice thing that I didn’t walk back alone.” Marco smiled to Arlo.</p><p>“Make sure you smile and say your thanks more sincerely. You’re too obvious for faking it.” Arlo folded his arms.</p><p>“Tch. I can’t fully charmed you, can I?” he sighed.</p><p>“Try harder next time. I’d like to see you fail though. Good night, Marco.” Arlo grinned as he walked back to town.</p><p>Marco entered the cabin and slumped to the bed. His plan to sulk after his pride was hurt by the news and inheritance from his Pa was diverted by his awe upon Portia’s scenery from church’s hill and his nonsense squabble with Arlo. There were so much to explore in this town and he had six days more to assess the situation before scheduling his operation time. With many obstacles in his way, he had to make an extremely cautious procedure plan for his act as agent. His tired body dragged his eyes to shut. He couldn’t think anymore as he slowly fell to a deep sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter was posted! Thank you for your time to read this chapter. I intended to give the new builder with a name of my own. Yet, after think it all over, using Marco which is the default name of the male builder just give a more connected feeling with the game itself. This chapter and some chapters later will tell how our builder settle his new life at Portia and interact with its people. I try to keep the plot in line with the game main story, even though I modify some parts to support the development of our main couple here. Well, see you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At The Starting Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long day was enough to exhaust the new builder. Yet this was the starting point of his job. Seeking for a commission and exploring resources for a sum of gols.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning ray shone upon the cabin's window cabin brightly. Marco woke up with a long groan as he felt aches all over his body. Yesterday was a long day. At least his exhaustion was paid off with several information regarding Portians’ life. Yet he needed to keep this up until next week. From what happened, most of Portia townsfolk still up until late night. The Civil Corps has their own share of patrol schedule. As far as he knew, Civil Corps only consisted of three people which made the scoop of surveillance limited especially at night. Today could be another long day as he had to observe many places around town.</p><p>He tried to gather all of his soul while his mind jumbled the plan for today. The clock on the wall showed a few minutes to eight. It was a little late than his usual morning cycle, but he was sure would manage to keep up the time, started with his builder business and other part of his assessment and information mining through townsfolk. As the gravitational pull from his bed lessen, he got himself ready and took some bites of Sophie’s homemade food before walked straight to commerce guild.</p><p>The sight of wheat field already greeted his morning. It was a nice thing to see when he was out of his cabin. Some people already passed by. Even he found Paulie with Remington and a woman in pink running to the town from the south plains. As he walked towards them, he was introduced to Sam, another Civil Corps fellow Remington mentioned before. She sorted of tomboy with her short blonde hair and her adventure outfit, including the satchel and a pair of boxing glove.     </p><p>“Hey there, kid. I heard from Remi that you’re the new builder. I’m Sam. Nice to meet you Marco.” she extended her hand to him.</p><p>“Likewise Sam. But, uhh… do you think I’m some sort of little kid here?” now he was a bit offended with the name calling.</p><p>“Sure, I do. You have a kind of vibe of this ‘little brother’ to me. The same as Jack whenever I see him. You’re just too adorable, little brother” She chuckled.  </p><p>“Urggh… I hate being called kid or some sort. I’m already past my twenty.” he complained with a flushed face.</p><p>“Sam’s right, kid. You’re small enough to be our little brother here. If you train enough and become stronger and bigger, maybe we will consider to call you with another name. Hahah!” added Paulie.</p><p>“Arrgh! You two are irking me. Remington, say something.” he plead to Remington.</p><p>“Well, I kind of agree with Sam. You fit perfectly as little brother figure.” Remington nodded in affirmation.</p><p>“I hate you all.” then he grumbled dramatically and stomped his way to Commerce Guild.</p><p>“See you around ‘little brother’. teased Sam then laughter from the three were heard before entered the guild.</p><p>Antoine and Higgins were already inside. He got another flirty greeting from Antoine, then smug look from Higgins before he left. His annoyance successfully went up. Now he had to heard another rambling of ‘beauty tips and trick’ from Antoine as he wait for Mr. Presley for his registration as Portian Builder. Oh brother, could be anything more irritating will come at him? His day already filed with sour mood. He might snap if any nuisance stroked at his face.</p><p>Mr. Presley at least came at the right time. His explanation regarding his test for builder license was simple enough. He just handed his already made axe and pickaxe to Presley who praised him for the refined quality even though they were made just from stones and woods. He didn’t know why, but today Mr. Presley managed to drag him to his sane side. The rest of the test from Mr. Presley was about making a simple furnace before he got a recommendation letter.</p><p>Building such furnace was an easy task. Mr. Presley and Mayor Gale acknowledged his capability as builder and even let him took the commission soon as his builder license and registration were done. He was grateful that he could make some income shortly after his arrival here. As Mr. Presley was about to hand him the first commission request, a hand snatched it. It appeared that Higgins overheard this conversation and just took his commission out of jealousy.</p><p>“Playing favorites already are we?” Higgins grinned cunningly at him.</p><p>“Higgins! You already took so many today!” Mr. Presley said in angry tone.</p><p>“There are never too many commissions. Good Day.” he just walked away and ignore him.</p><p>The guild grew silent after Higgins left. Mr. Presley and Antoine threw him a pitying look. Phew, talked about bad day. Thanked to this, his desire to wreck Higgins face going more intense. After this he will make sure to look another beautiful scenery around in peace.</p><p>“Well, he’s sure a greedy one. I hope punches are his favorite.” he smirked.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened. He was the owner of top workshop here in Portia, but I don’t like the way he does things.” Mr. Presley sighed.</p><p>“We’re sorry Marco cutie, but that was the last one today.” Antoine added.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I guess this was moving too fast for me. I’ll make sure to get another commission tomorrow.” He smiled to them.</p><p>Suddenly the door burst open. He turned to found out that Arlo was foot kicking the door. He was getting way more unimpressed for the redhead with his high and mighty attitude. He would let this pass if he brought a good news then.</p><p>“Hey, Pres! I’ve got a job for ya!” Arlo said to Mr. Presley.</p><p>“Lucky for you Marco.” Mr. Presley smiled to him. Then continued to ask Arlo for the details.</p><p>“What is it, Arlo?”</p><p>“We’re looking to build a bridge to Amber Island.” Arlo explained shortly.</p><p>“So the Mayor finally put some budget for this? Well this young Marco is up for the Challenge.” Mr. Presley delightfully recommended him to Arlo.         </p><p>“You sure, Pres?” Arlo looked at his way uncertainly.</p><p>“Hey! I’m up for this. You got any problem?” he tried to sound less sarcastic as he tried to keep his promise for his truce with Arlo.</p><p>“Whoa! Easy there, Marco. Remember what we talked before about being ‘nice’?” Arlo reminded him.</p><p>“Said the one who kicked the door like it’s the finest manner to open it.” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Marco, you intended to break the truce aren’t you? You’re so eager to piss me off. Again.” Arlo crossed his arms.</p><p>“Well, I’m just dislike your ‘kick the door’ attitude.” Marco countered.</p><p>“Then just said it straight and clear. I don’t need your sarcasm.” Arlo’s scowled</p><p>They still at their squabble as Antoine watched in amusement and Mr. Presley left astounded. He cleared his throat to stop them.</p><p>“Okay that’s enough you two. Arlo, his performance is my responsibility. Don’t worry, he will finished it in excellency.” Mr. Presley tried to reassured the two.</p><p>“I’ll promise my best, Mr. Presley. As long as the payment is good. Teehee.” his eyes glowed as he imagined the payment.</p><p>“So, I will put your workshop in charge then, Marco angel.” Antoine winked at him.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Presley, Antoine. My commission record will be in your care.” He waved his goodbye cheerfully. Before he was out of guild he pointed his two fingers to his eyes then to Arlo’s.</p><p>Arlo was left pissed at the moment and Mr. Presley just tried to calm him. Saying that the kid had some sort of bad day. Antoine just chuckled at the scene as he would expect another interesting drama between the two.</p>
<hr/><p>With big project in his hand, Marco was getting more motivated to finish the job quickly. He headed to the assigned place after he asked the Mayor regarding this Amber Island development. After assessed the situation for the bridge’s insight, he went back to his workshop. He remembered that the note at workshop could confirm what was on his mind about the required materials to build the bridge.</p><p>His walk back to workshop was quiet pleasant. Colorful llamas were leaping around the vast green  plains in sight. Spring breeze in here gave an invigorate feeling to his mind. This experience indeed enjoyable as it was rather new to him. All he can see back at Barnarock mostly was a dry land with big rocks anywhere. Maybe he could set a plan for a picnic after this commission was done. His mind wandered with imagination on how nice if his aunt and cousins were finally moved here with him, build a cozy house outside of town, and had regular picnic together with wonderful landscape of Portia as the background. He sighed after back to reality. He wished the lord almighty could make all of those happened.</p><p>His guess was right regarding the required materials to build the bridge, yet he faced another problem as he didn’t have the equipment for producing some of the materials. Asking another builder to lend him their equipment sure wasn’t an option after what happened before, especially with Higgins. If this about technology, research center could be a good place to visit. He was certain Petra and Merlin would be delightful to assist him for building any machine. He had several hours before research center closed.</p><p>He found only Petra at the research center. She seemed busy with the huge red machine and didn’t notice his arrival.</p><p>“Umm… Hello, Petra.” he tried to reach her. She still unresponsive to his call.</p><p>“Petra. Hello.” he said a bit louder this time.</p><p>Startled with that, she turned to Marco. “Hello. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you coming. May I help you?”</p><p>“Well, I’m looking some parts to build equipment at my workshop. Do you have any of it?”</p><p>“Unfortunately we don’t store any of that. You could find plenty of them at the abandoned ruins. Some people said that good quality minerals are also found there.” she explained in a light tone.</p><p>“So, ruin diving huh?” he mumbled to himself and continued to ask her. “Is there anything interesting aside from those?”</p><p>“Sure! There are data discs inside the ruins. With those, we could extract so much data for bringing ancient technology to live. I’m sure many useful inventions could be made from analyzing the discs. If you get those discs, don’t hesitate to bring them here. We will help you figuring blueprints of conventional tools and equipment for you.” she said gleefully.</p><p>“Whoa thank you!” he shook Petra’s hands. “I think your assistance will be a huge help for me from this way forward. I’ll sure to bring as many material as possible to support your research.”</p><p>“We’ll be kindly wait for your contribution, Marco. I and Merlin are grateful for your support.”</p><p>Marco then jogged straight to the ruin near Portia cemetery. As he passed around town, the evening had come and townspeople were casually strolling around town. They sure had a lot of energy as their still doing whatever their business are until late night. Reached the ruin’s entrance, he signed his entry and pay the gols. Well, he was glad The Civil Corps gave him a discount for his first diving. His spending was still on budget thanks to it. Rubbing his palm, Marco smirked to himself as he thought to exploit everything to haul all collectible items he could find.</p>
<hr/><p>The time flew fast. He was about ran out of stamina after hours digging around this ruin. All lent tools made his job easier to spot any buried relics underground. So much precious items and something out of ordinary were found during his digging. It was time to look at what was in his backpack so far. A bunch of copper and tin ores, parts he needed, a small engine, some glowing blue stones, a book about structural dimension theory, and some valuables. How lucky he was to get this haul at his first try. He even found a good condition sofa under this ruin. If these items could be sold with a hefty price, He would be gleamed and dance happily for hours. Ahem! In his mind. </p><p>He was out of the ruin carrying his sofa with a fat backpack on his shoulder. It was heavy indeed, but this was nothing compared to the gols he would earn. He saw Issac and Paulie on his way back to the workshop doing some training at peach plaza like yesterday. Time almost reached midnight then. Issac greeted him and praised him for carrying such heavy stuff as part of self training. Paulie did the same, but Marco got irked as this ‘kid’ and unnecessary stuff being spewed from his mouth.</p><p>All the stuffs had been placed inside his cabin. He was about to leave for his night observation as his stomach growled loudly. Crap! He forgot to eat since he got this excitement upon finishing his first project as official builder. He looked at the remaining pie and think about his meal tomorrow. He could save some slices for tomorrow morning, but it was nothing but raw food for rest of the day. He somehow could manage to cook the given potato fruits, layered carrots, and eggs into some simple meal though. A fire pit is what the least he could do for cooking. He could live for a week from this before he bought another groceries for following week. Satisfied as his little problem solved, Marco went out to town for his night observation for the day. Maybe he could spare some time to learn something from Isaac and Paulie at Peach Plaza.</p><p>Tonight he learned something from Issac. Isaac patiently told him some history of Portia especially the spar thing. He felt some kind of comfort from the old man. This was why he didn’t mind to spend his time with most elders as they share their life experience and won’t pay any business to what kind of social status, gossips, and any other crap that most people spent their time with.</p><p>“Why do people spar so much in our society? Well, you see, the tradition started in the Age of Darkness, when people really needed to toughen themselves. I think even though we're in a more peaceful environment now, we're not at a point where everyone can just let the Corps handle everything. So people still spar to keep in shape. But it's happening less and less though.” Issac explained.</p><p>“What if anyone abuse this tradition as excuse to hurt people on purpose?” he asked his concern to Issac. He sure would use this opportunity to hit people that despise him, but he will respect the custom once he fully understood the value in the first place.</p><p>“It depends on the people who you spar. The essence of our tradition serves as a fair match under consent of each fighters. We won’t call it spar if these basic rule are violated. As long as you respect this, you will develop strong body, mind, and spirit, young man.” Marco nodded at Issac. He didn’t know such valuable meaning behind this custom.</p><p>“You could spar with me if you want, kid.” Paulie interrupted.</p><p>“Hehehe. I’ll look forward to it, Paulie. Another day sounds good to you?” he wanted to challenged him immediately, but he had important business on line right now.</p><p>“Bring it on anytime you like, Kid! I’m always ready to your challenge!” Paulie grinned.</p><p>He thanked Issac for the lesson and waved a hand once to Paulie as he walked his path to upper section of town. The road near cemetery is his favorite. It’s just dark and quiet because few people passed over it. He walked the same path as yesterday stroll, following the path alongside the tall wall of the ruins. He stopped midway after caught some presence nearby. Took a peek, he saw two figures. One in yellow outfit and one with red hair. Arlo and … Nora? Oh goodness! Why some people hung out in the corner like this! Looked like they have a really interesting conversation as Nora was laughed on something that Arlo said. Even Arlo at his time off was out this late with Nora. He had to find many stealth routes in order to avoid being caught with Civil Corps members during their patrols and their breaks. He quietly sneaked his way pass them and carefully walked his way to the gate of collapsed wasteland.</p><p>He looked around to sense any presence nearby before started to climb the gate. When he tried to ascend through the ladder, it was creaking loudly and seemed to start broken apart. Marco jumped back before he made another commotion from the crumbling wood frame that surrounded the gate. He started to think for any possible route around and then he gave up after realized the adjacent walls around the gate was too high and would take too much time to climb. He then turned and walked his way to central plaza. Everything was quiet and dark. The glow from plaza lamps gave a little source of light. Marco passed by and headed out of town through the eastern gate.</p><p>Out of town, he saw another figures walked towards south. A blonde man in blue outfit with another red haired woman in white. He could figure the blonde one was Gust from his usual appearance, but he never meet the woman. Curios, he followed them and been ended up at the water side across the Amber Island. They just sat there in silence enjoying the view. Realizing that the two were just going to stay there without doing nothing, Marco sighed and left. He was about to walk away from them when Gust was noticing him and ordering him to join them. It turned out that he was being interrogated by Gust.</p><p>“What are you staring at Marco? It’s annoying and rude.” Gust glared at him intensely.</p><p>“Duh, calm a bit Gust. I just curious with this woman here. I never meet her before.” e confessed sincerely.</p><p>“It’s okay. Gust here just being overprotective brother of mine.” the woman chuckled and then calmed Gust.</p><p>“You must be the new Builder! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Ginger. I hope you find our little town fitting.” she said politely.</p><p>“I’m Marco. Nice to meet you too. I believe that you are a busy person since I rarely see you during the days.” Marco stated blatantly.</p><p>“Marco! How dare you talk to my sister like that!” Gust was enrage on his words.</p><p>“Gust, you shouldn’t raise your voice to Marco like that.” her tone was smooth and soft, however it seemed like she scold Gust really hard for his rudeness. Gust just stood there like a kicked puppy.</p><p>Marco tried his best not to let out his laughter or even a chuckle at this scene. The high and mighty Gust was slumping and being at his lowest in front of his sister. He thought that anyone in Portia would insist to pay him just to show them this scene, especially Albert. He could use this as his advantage on Gust the next time they met.</p><p>“Marco, I’m not that busy or anything. It just I mostly spend my time at home.” Ginger was fidgeting.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I offended you two. Well, people have their own preference activities though.” he tried to sound understanding.</p><p>“To tell you the truth, I’m in a condition to not be able under sunlight’s exposure. I am suffering with a disease that makes me weak. The only time for me to go outside is when the night comes.” She smiled sadly.  </p><p>“My sister openly told her illness openly to you. Pay some respect and concern to her.” Gust obviously tried not to raise his tone. All he could do was threw Marco a really sharp gaze.</p><p>“Alright. Alright. I got it Gust.” he apologized to the two. “Well, since you tell me about yourself, maybe I should share mine too.”</p><p>“My, that’s wonderful. I’d love to hear more about you and your life before you move here.” she intrigued with the stories.</p><p>They spent the remaining night with Marco told all his stories about Barnarock. Most of it related to his family life back at Barnarock. Ginger was keen listening to his story. She responded at every interesting part of his stories while Gust just hummed. From this interaction, he just slightly figured out that being unable to go outside most of time made Ginger felt lonely and insecure with her disability. She was lucky enough to had a caring brother like Gust even he was being too overprotective of her. Sincere conversation with Ginger sure made Marco felt at ease. It just like sharing self insecurity and pain with one another. Ginger also mentioned her medication under great care of doctor Xu which made Marco curious about the doctor. They chat for a while until Gust decided Ginger had enough for the day.</p><p>“It was nice of you to spend some time with us. I really appreciate it. Come visit me at my house next time. It will be nice to have some company. Your stories really inspired me and I would like to hear and share more with you. Good night.” Ginger bid him a goodbye.</p><p>“Remember, Marco. Don’t try to tell something funny to anyone about today. I mean it.” Gust threaten him, but Marco didn’t falter. Instead he smirked at Gust.</p><p>“I can’t promise that, Gust. Good night, you two.”</p><p>Marco watch them left and then looking around the plain. It was quiet at the moment and he felt less presence as he closed his eyes. Feeling the night breeze, he could assume that he only had a little time to spent before his body begged to call it a day. Once Gust and Ginger presence out of his reach, he could assume that they already at central plaza of even further north. He took a long breath and stretched a little before he sprinted to east to explore more of the landscape. His vision caught a sight of tall wall along the eastern side of town. It extended far east until it reached a height. He diverted his run when he reached the dead end and swiftly find another spot to rest. He found a good hiding spot within some big trees near a waterfall which stood lower than the plain. He concentrated to feel the presence near him, and then relaxed his stance after he found out that nothing around but sleeping crabs and flying urchins. During this sprint, he spotted Sam who walked back to town, probably after finished with her patrol. He was certain that he had moved fast enough to be unnoticed. It will require a high caution for his works as Civil Corps fellas were dedicated with their patrol even at late night.</p><p>His gaze met with brilliant stream of waterfall. It produced a loud sound, yet calmed him inside. The spot around this waterfall gave him a fresh vibe that he could do some nap here if the creatures around not aggressively attacked him after noticed his presence though. The water was clear and tempted him to do some swimming. This could be an emergency hiding spot when he was ambushed, but he preferred less standout spots to hide. Maybe he could find some within that enormous wall near the height. He could inspect that place tomorrow and explore more of the area. He stood there for a while before stretched some more and then dashed back to his workshop.</p><p>He reached the cabin shortly and dropped his body on the bed. His body felt heavy and he still tried to make himself awake for reviewing his observation for the day. The eastern wall was worth exploring as he could find anything interesting around the area. Exploring like this time would benefit him. He also had to watch his movement as one of patrolling Civil Corps could be around. For his builder work, he will continue to work on his equipment for building the bridge to Amber Island. Maybe he could take another small commission tomorrow since Higgins could take as many as he wanted. He will gather some materials at abandoned ruin. If he was lucky, maybe he could bring all dug discs and relics to Church of Light and Research Center for some compensation. Doctor Xu’s clinic might be a good place to visit if he still have some free time. After everything settled, he slowly put himself to sleep. He would go through another long day tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter is updated! I guess this one is a little shorter than the previous one. From some part through the game, a scene where Arlo kicked guild's door was somewhat exaggerated to my taste. Because of this, I can make a good reference on how Marco and our captain squabbling with each other. Another thing that shocked me during my play was when I got a pink sofa from ruin diving. That was hilarious! There are many thing within the game that amuse me. See you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seeking Fortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco learned the rope of builder's work steadily. Commission and other benefits rolling bit by a bit along with his interaction with the townsfolk. Unbeknown to him, he would pulled his hair in irritation at some point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco was beginning to get addicted to ruin diving. To be exact, he didn’t want to waste any maintenance cost without making income from it. He was lucky on his first day. Plenty of parts, ores, and valuable relics were obtained without any hard effort. However, this following day was less fruitful with too many unknown pieces of relics junk and a few valuables to sell, aside from useful ores of course. It was good that he got something to sell, but that wasn’t enough to his liking.  </p><p>Aside from this bridge project, he got his earning by taking small commissions from townsfolk with some help from Antoine. Even though Higgins was a bastard jerk, but he admitted that the man was a quite determined builder as his face was the first thing he saw at the guild entrance, even before Antoine came to open the business. Higgins might be think that he was quick enough to take the commission, but Marco was faster. He swiftly snatched the commission paper when Higgins was about to take it. Marco couldn’t hide his smirk as Higgins shouted at him for being a thief. Hey! that was a fancy payback for what he did to him before. He could do much worse if this jerk intended to be in his way though. His smug face was showed to Higgins until the man left in irritation.</p><p>Portian people sure requested a lot of commission. He was impressed with Antoine’s capability in managing all these works for all builders, aside from his character of course. Antoine was shrieking at the commission post when Marco handed it to him. It appeared that Antoine had an obsession (crazy one maybe) with this doctor Xu. Marco intentionally chose to accept his commission in order to learn more about the doctor and his clinic.</p><p>“Ah, Dr. Xu! My Idol! Everytime I think of him, my heart flutters! Marco, you’re lucky to work on his commission.” Antoine’s eyes already filled with admiration as his thought filled with doctor Xu.</p><p>“Alright, Antoine. I will work my best for this commission. I’ll leave the admission to you then.” Marco felt the conversation would be longer if he didn’t end it soon.</p><p>“Make sure to bring him the best quality item you could ever make. Oh! Don’t forget to mention my great work to quickly assign his commission. I can’t stop to imagine his happy face after you’ve finished his request. Ah, Dr. Xu is the ideal man. Good looking, gentle, and a good doctor. People get better immediately just by looking at him. You are good and cute, but still less comparable to Dr. Xu.”</p><p>“Antoine, I know you’re excited. But, could you spare me some time to walk back to my workshop? It will bad if I don’t work on his commission sooner, right?”</p><p>“Ah, my bad. Work your best for my idol, Marco cutie!”</p><p>Marco quickly walk back to his workshop. According to the commission request, doctor Xu order five fiber and three waterproof clothes. It wasn’t hard task, but his machine needed some time to work on these clothes. Thus, he gathered all required materials and let the skiver do the rest of the work. Looking at the sunny sky, Marco could assume that there was some hours to spend before he could retrieve all of these clothes before delivered them to doctor Xu. Maybe he could visit the church first before continued to research center. He sorted all dug up discs and relics to be separately given to each place. More discs were added for research center as they tended to be more interested in exploring more data from ancient era. Hopefully they could share some blueprints for his workshop. He was about to leave his workshop when Emily ran to him.</p><p>“Hey, Marco! *huff* *huff* Do you have a minute? I've been meaning to talk to you.”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>Emily caught her breath before continue.</p><p>“I just got a new craft recipe all the way from Highwind. It's a box that can be used to cultivate crops. People in Highwind have been using it for a while now and supposedly it's great. Can you build it and test it out for me? If it works as advertised, I'll order a few more off of you, how about it?”</p><p>Her request was interesting. Marco considered that planting some crops in his workshop was troublesome after looking at the narrow space of his lawn. Not to mention the effort to make the soil fertile enough for a successful crop planting. He was a builder not a farmer. If the box that Emily mentioned was made to bring an easy job for cultivating crops. He could make a simple garden for his living which make his spending lessen than just bought groceries every week. Viva hefty life! He could save more gols than ever!</p><p>“I’d love to help you, Emily!”</p><p>“Thank you! Here's the craft recipe. And here are a few seeds to plant. If you want more seeds you can buy them from my Granny's shop. Try growing them to maturity and show me the harvest. Also, just a tip, but using fertilizer can help you increase the harvest. Let me give you some of that as well.”</p><p>“Thanks a bunch, Emily! I’ll make sure to tell you the result.”</p><p>“Okay then. See you later, Marco.”</p><p>Marco bid her goodbye before continue his walk to the church. Lucky him to be offered with such benefit. If he kept his good manner with townsfolk, he might gain more in the future. Portian people sure a nice fellas after all. Spare some names though. His mind still filled with gols and other valuable benefit while his feet leisurely walked uphill. The air of morning spring filled with fresh scent and the sun brought a warm ray to the town. He still awed with beautiful scenery beneath when he reached the top of hill. He took some time to gaze at the view before enter the church. He met Nora inside, but minister Lee wasn’t in sight.</p><p>“Hello, Marco. It’s nice for you for visit us. What can we do for you?” Nora was polite as before.</p><p>“Hello. I found some things inside the ruin. I want to give these to help the church.” He put out the relics from his bag.</p><p>“How noble of you! Minister Lee would happy with your effort. Please wait a moment while I prepare something in return to your work.”</p><p>Marco just sat in the nearby bench while looking around the church. The inside was spacious despite its small look from the outside. Red fabrics which were used for decoration gave an elegant vibe to the building. A small fountain and piano were also became a nice addition to this place. Sitting there made Marco felt at peace with the faint sound of fountain’s stream. He closed his eyes and let the atmosphere brought short peace to him. Nora’s voice surprised him a bit.</p><p>Nora smiled genuinely at him while gave him variety of farming goods. Tree seeds, fertilizers, and farming tools were handed to him. Another nice stocks for his plan to produce free foods even though his lawn couldn’t make for it now. He wanted to stay for a while after realizing the items that he should carry back to his workshop were out of expectation. Small chat with Nora could help him to know this town better. She happily chatted with him since Minister Lee was out to work some business with Mayor Gale.</p><p>“How is your life in this town so far, Marco?”</p><p>“It’s Nice. People so kindly welcome me. They help me to set my foot to live in this town.” saying this made Marco more grateful with every help he received.</p><p>“That’s true. People in this town are nice. When I arrived in Portia, I tried to accomplish my voluntary work as quick as possible. However, this place gave some kind of charm to me. I learned to slow down and enjoy the surrounding.” she chuckled at the recalled memories.</p><p>“You’re a volunteer at this church? I thought you’re really work here.”</p><p>“I’m just a missionary at this church. I still have to finish my degree at University of Atara though. Hehehe.”</p><p>“So, how long you’ve been staying here?”</p><p>“I think it will be a year by the end of this season I guess. Sure time flies so fast and I enjoy every second of it here.”  </p><p>“I see that your life here is fulfilling then. Is everything interesting?”</p><p>“Of course! Preaching and plant cultivation are my favorite things aside the nature vibe this town offers. There so many exciting stories from townspeople especially Arlo. Civil Corps made a lot of adventures around ruins as they open commission to gather materials. Sometimes I worry about the dangerous threats from their job. But, looking by how well they brought the relics for us, I’m sure they could handle everything to protect Portia. You should visit them sometime, Marco.”</p><p>“I guess so.” he responded awkwardly. </p><p>Marco wasn’t sure how to respond at Nora’s excitement towards Civil Corps and their adventures. He experienced his encounter with Civil Corps folks in different way, specifically Arlo. He could guess that Nora had some sort of crush towards Arlo after he heard a slightly different tone when she mentioned his name and their midnight rendezvous was another point to add. Other than the impression with Civil Corps, their conversation just flowed smoothly within their similar interests on nature’s beauty and their sense of adventure. They even shared their imaginations to explore more beautiful landscape of Portia and other places, despite their first proper encounter with one another. What he got about Nora was a soft-hearted girl who wanted peace for everyone under the harmony of natural life. This could be her main reason to serve for The Church of Light. She didn’t despise ancient technology like Minister Lee did, but she tried her best to stop the exploitation and misuse of it. She was open minded person when it came to people’s life. There was something about her background, but he didn’t want to pry as she never asked the same to him.</p><p>It turned out that his talk with Nora took longer than he thought. He quickly walked to Research Center after storing everything he got from the church. As he expected, all shop owners were greeted him and tried to engage him in small talks. He replied as casual as possible even though Paulie still irked him by calling ‘kid’ though. He met Tody for the first time as he opened a stand to sell fresh caught fishes. His haul was something. Those fishes sure would caught anyone attention. Even himself tempted to buy the fish. Sadly, he was surprised with how much they worth when he was sneaking a glance at the tag during his talk with Tody. It was true that the fish was so fresh and big that could feed an entire family, but the price was insane. He wasn’t generous enough to spend a hundred gols just for a fresh caught catfish. The other fishes… well, costed more than the catfish. Maybe he could rub off his good side to Tody so he could learned a thing or two about fishing since he never done it before.</p><p>He reached the Research Center and saw Petra and Merlin inside. They were busy with the machines he didn’t know what their functions are. A glimpse of joy radiated from them when he handed all discs and relics from his possession. Petra promised to send him a machine blueprint if they managed to extract the data from it. Even Merlin would give him something that could benefit his works if he brought them another discs and relics. He stayed there for a while to take a look at the huge room and even asked what kind of development they had been done so far. It appeared that they managed to create a bunch of machine blueprints that help local builders and community of Portia. They also shared manual for tools crafting to Commerce Guild and A&amp;G Construction. Every technology that were told to him was the efforts to make a convenient life to people. Their irritation towards the Church of Light was followed though. He tried to be neutral as he himself respect the principles from both of the opposing parties. Maybe Nora felt the same way as the core of ancient technology’s threat was came from the way it used. A thing that he would prevent with full dedication if the money wasn’t the issue in the first place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His machine worked out well to produce such nice fabrics. He was impressed how fast it worked, even he purposely add more materials to make some extra clothes for further use. The sky started to turn their color to orange, a sign that he should make a hurry to the clinic before it was closed.</p><p>Doctor Xu’s clinic was next to Civil Corps building. Both of them looked as old as the ruins behind. Maybe all of these buildings were here long ago. The clinic wasn’t that big and wasn’t that small either. The signs was exaggerating to his sense with this many signs at the front. At least the building seemed sturdy when he opened the door. Inside the clinic, he could see every typical health facility. A doctor, a nurse, a bed, and several medical equipment.</p><p>“Hello. I want to deliver requested items for Dr. Xu.”</p><p>“Ah. It must be the clothes I commissioned for. Thank you… new builder?” Doctor Xu smiled at him. He was like what Antoine described about. Gentle face with round glasses. Black hair that combed in neat fashion. Casual attire under that long white coat.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m Marco, the new builder on the south of town.”</p><p>“I’m Xu. And this is Phyllis.” he introduced the blond Nurse.</p><p>“I’m Phyllis. Nice to meet you. You can visit us anytime even just for a checkup. It’s important to watch over your body on regular basis.” the nurse spoke politely at him. She was more suited to be a member of noble family than a nurse. Her blonde hair and pretty looks were out of ordinary from the rest of common people. Her turquoise uniform which typical for a nurse fit her perfectly.</p><p>“Phyllis is right. You come from Barnarock, right? I heard it was less humid there. Have you got used to the humidity here?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, doc. I’m doing well here.” He put out the fabrics and handed them over to doctor Xu.</p><p>“Alright. Make sure you stay healthy. Phyllis and I will help you if you’re not feeling well.” doctor Xu sure liked to smile. Antoine could die on the spot if he saw it.</p><p>“Thanks both of you. By the way how do you think of the clothes, doc?”  </p><p>“It’s soft and light. I’m sure this could bring comfort to our patients. Not to mention the delivery is this quick.”</p><p>“I was surprised that the request was done in a single day.” Phyllis added.</p><p>“You could praise Antoine for that. He manage to assign your commission so it will be done as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll thank him for that.” Doctor Xu walked towards a cabinet and placed the clothes there. Then he put something on a bag. He handed Marco the bag along with his payment. Phyllis understand with that and smiled at Marco.</p><p>“What’s this?” He opened the bag and found small bottles with green liquid and some kind of ointments inside.</p><p>“A small gift from us. It’s rather dangerous to work as builder. At least, those herbal mixtures could help to treat yourself in any emergency situation.” Phyllis explained to him.</p><p>“Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to use it wisely.” he smiled at them and was about to leave the clinic.</p><p>“Just to make sure you stay safe, okay. If you meet Sam, say hi for me.” Phyllis waved at him.</p><p>“Sure! I will.” he waved back at them.</p><p>Everything went smoothly after that. Now, he had to gather the rest of materials for his machine so he could finished the bridge. He wished the luck on his side today. Also, he should spare some time to learn the manual book to build the planter that Emily requested. The sooner he build it, the sooner his garden finished and produced the food. He clench his fist to keep himself up before headed to the ruin. </p><p>After spending hours on ruin diving, his digging was a little bit more fruitful than his previous try. However, the materials for his machine still lacking. He could try the next day as his schedule for his night exploration was drawing near. He managed to spent some brief time reading the manual book for the planter box before make his way to the eastern part of Portia plain.   </p><p>He dashed silently and tried avoid any interaction either with creatures or people especially the Civil Corps. So far, his run went well and he managed to reach the lowest wall on the far east without any disturbance. The height of the wall was about five times of his. The structure of the wall was more ruined than the one inside the town. Some of the concretes were stuck out and made this as a good handgrip for an easy climb. Judging by the position of the wall and the map of the town, he noticed that the wall was most likely connected to the collapsed wasteland. If he succeed to confirm the discovery, this would add another alternative route to access the place. He made the first step, and it was easy as calculated. Thus, the climb followed with another steadily. By the half of his climbing, he started to feel some chill and bad feeling about something. After took another step, his gut was right on the spot.</p><p>“HEY! WHAT’RE YA DOING!”</p><p>A shout surprised him. It was loud enough to startle him. He lost his balance and was about to fall. He tried to get balance by doing a somersault, but the act would cause any suspicion as the move was somewhat extraordinary to normal people. When he thought that he would end up at doctor Xu’s clinic, all he felt was some sort of firm thing that held him. When he looked at his back, he saw Arlo’s face. Something strange happened as both of them froze at the moment. He stared intensely to catch more detail of Arlo’s feature and so did Arlo. He didn’t pay that much attention at him before as most of their encounters were filled with arguments. Now, he got a closer look on Arlo. A detailed look on how handsome Arlo was with his goatee and the red hair that matched perfectly with his feature. Arlo’s sharp gaze through that beautiful blue eyes was stunning. Strong and firm frame of Arlo’s was giving a warm and nice feeling to him. Much more unspoken admiration towards the captain was appeared inside his mind and he didn’t know why it popped up so sudden. They still on that position in silence until it was broken by Arlo’s complaining.</p><p>“Maaaarco! You little!” Arlo said slowly. His face slightly red. It seemed that he held his breath to avoid accidental burst of rage.</p><p>“Ahahahaha. Good day to you, Arlo.” Marco laughed nervously. He threw all of his admiration for the red haired man. More importantly, he baited another trouble again after getting caught on doing this ‘funny business’ that Arlo despised.</p><p>“You sure make a memorable scene lately, huh? It’s a right decision to reach you when you’re running out of town at this late, again. What is it this time?” Arlo’s tone started to become menacing.</p><p>“Well, the other side of this wall called my ‘adventure’ sense. I have to see what’s behind this. Maybe this could connect to the collapsed wasteland.” he grinned with a cringe in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Adventure sense? At this late hour? What a bullshit!” Arlo pinched his forehead at his extraordinary act.</p><p>“*sigh* I know you have an unexpected behavior from excessive curiosity, but at least follow the rules here.” Arlo spoke to him like he was sort of delinquent.</p><p>“I can’t help it! The more you restrict me the more my urge to rebel, you know.” he tried to defend himself.</p><p>They still at this ‘holding’ position as Arlo was quiet for a while. He got up himself and Marco up before started his lecture as Civil Corps captain. Again. Marco pretended to listen while his mind was working on how he would push his luck to be spared from the captain redhead’s wrath. Mental note to himself; never underestimate the surveillance level of Portia’s Civil Corp. You wouldn’t know when and where you will got caught as their eyes are almost anywhere. He looked back at Arlo when he was sighing again.  </p><p>“Listen here, Marco. I’ll let you pass this time. But, this is your last chance. If you violate any rule, I won’t hesitate to locked you in the cage.” Arlo gave him a stern glare.</p><p>“Hey! I’m not a wild animal!” he said a bit offended.</p><p>“Yes you are. I hope by locking you in a cage, you could become tame enough to do some manner.” Arlo still glared at him.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I got it. So, what’s the charges for this, <strong><b>sir</b></strong>?” he had to make up for his fault anyway.</p><p>“Hmm, let see. A nice lunch or dinner could be nice. It will be worth if a full course meals are served before me.” Arlo rubbed his chin.</p><p>Marco looked at Arlo with horror. A full course meal would cost… A LOT. He restrained himself to eat only cheap cooked meals from his cooking set these following days in order to save more gols. This man without any thought ordered him to treat a full course meal as he pleased? Unbelievable!</p><p>“What’s with that look? You’re at the wrong here! Besides, you only pay a small fortune after what you earned from your builder commissions.”</p><p>Pay a small fortune he said? What a jerk! If it was turned this way, he had to bribe him with other option as long as his money was save from any expense.</p><p>“Why don’t you asked me to help you with Civil Corps’s errands? You must be in need for a helping hand, right?” he looked at Arlo with his puppy eyes.</p><p>“Nope. You absolutely will treat me a lunch or dinner. I can see that you’re stingy enough to spent any gols and greedy enough to make more money for yourself. Consider this your punishment, Marco. Or… you want me to report to Mayor and Commerce Guild for your behavior? Maybe the charges will be <strong><b>less</b></strong> expensive if I mention how many laws that you broke. Not to mention other kind of punishment for our new builder.” Arlo grinned at his obvious diversion. Damn! He can’t win this time.</p><p>“Urgh… Fine… Just let me know when I have to treat you.” he pouted.</p><p>“I’ll stop by at your workshop when I’m ready to order.” Arlo smirked at him and then commanded him to start his way back to his workshop.</p><p>Their walk to workshop was filled with Marco’s mumbling curses and Arlo who was rarely humming happily at his victory. They just like that until they reached the front of workshop.</p><p>“I am going back. Remember today’s lesson, Marco. No. Funny. Business.” Arlo ruffled his hair then walk his way to town.</p><p>“Grrrr. Stop treat me like some sort of animal!” his shout was followed with echoing laughter from Arlo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days passed and Marco got a handful of his life at Portia. The schedule of Portian townspeople this week was noted. It was convenient enough for him to explore and move around at late night without being noticed like the last time. He also cautiously moved during every observation after making sure nobody was looking at him even just a glimpse. Because of this, at least he managed to explore a small portion of area on the other side of the eastern wall. He needed more time to look around after he found out that the area was larger than he expected. It was a bless that he didn’t meet Arlo after the incident. Arlo didn’t show up at his workshop either, which was good to his taste. It was a wish came true if Arlo forgot about his demand on him. He simply worked on another commissions as usual, gathered resources, and even managed to build the bridge and finished it after several refinements. Thankfully, he didn’t have to waste another day to finish this big commission. A few hours had passed after the sunset and his exhaustion was seeping slowly to his body. A good rest would be nice as a self reward. A supper and a handful of books to read before sleep? Fabulous! He stretched his muscle and walked to his cooking set near the house’s entrance to make his meals. When he was about to lit his cooking set, unwanted voice called him.</p><p>“Hey, Marco!” Arlo’s voice was getting louder as he came closer to his lawn. What a pain.</p><p>“Hi, Arlo. Do you need something? Oh! I just want to tell you the bridge is done and I’ll set it by tomorrow.” He tried his best to divert the talk about his compensation to Arlo. Please forget about the charge or else his wallet would be cry in blood over the meal’s expense.</p><p>“Good job, Marco. You sure make a sturdy bridge there. Just call me if you need help to install it tomorrow.” Arlo complimented his work while inspecting the bridge on the assembly station.</p><p>“Thank You.” he slightly smiled and became silent for a while. “So, you’re on Patrol to southern part now?”</p><p>“Nope. I come here to see you.” Arlo said straightforwardly.</p><p>“Gee, thanks. Not much a sight at my workshop though.” he was trying to maintain his innocent act.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Marco. You know you have to pay a charge to me. I ask for it now.” Arlo was smirking now.</p><p>“Good timing! I’m about to cook something. I hope you like my cooking.” He smiled forcefully.</p><p>“Marco! The Round Table. Now!” Arlo used his commanding tone while he dragging Marco to go with him.</p><p>“Can’t we just eat my delicious home cooking instead of the restaurant’s meal? It’s reaaaaly delicious! Furthermore, isn’t the restaurant out of meal at this time? And quit dragging me. I have my own two legs, you know.” Marco babbled as he tried to reasoning with Arlo so the red haired man could have a change of heart and eat his cooking instead.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Django will make sure to fulfill our order at this hour. Besides, I won’t let you go until we order my meal. You’re the sly type when it comes to escaping.” Arlo still dragged him to The Round Table.</p><p>After some shouting and thrashing from Marco, they managed their way to The Round Table. Django was on the counter to pick their order.</p><p>“En garde! What do you want to order?” Django raise an eyebrow at the two. He knew Arlo was a regular but to find the new builder who was literally dragged to his restaurant for the first time was something else.</p><p>“Of course I’ll take the your supremely spicy spaghetti, Django. It was delicious.” Arlo said in sort of happy tone.</p><p>Damn Arlo and his order for spicy food. Now he got tempted to order spicy foods. He still frowned when he looked at the menu. He found out that the restaurant had a wide selection of meals from appetizers, main dish, and even dessert. Every seafood dish was caught his attention. They sounded so tasty and cheaper than the fish that Tody sold. He got a super rare chance to eat this kind of meal considering the fish and other seafood were pricey back at Barnarock. Not to mention that they mostly out of stock when he had the chance to buy one. Arrgh! Screw his saving for this once.</p><p>“I’ll order the same spaghetti, then this caviar, creamy salmon stew, creamy shrimp stew, Portia hot pot, Spicy fish, mapo tofu, two glasses of milk tea, and rainbow lemonade.”</p><p>“Whoa, easy there! Why did you order this much all of sudden?” Arlo was a bit surprised with him.</p><p>“It’s your fault to drag me here! I’m tempted by the food. Don’t worry, I can eat them all.” Marco huffed.</p><p>“Okay. I won’t hesitate with my order then.”   </p><p>Arlo ordered almost as much as his. Marco let the expense slide this time even though he would regret it and cried full of tears later. Arlo led him to a table in the corner and tried to make a chat with him. The conversation went around work and a little bit about adventure story from Arlo. Marco was being careful not to spoil any hints that could raise any kind of suspicion from the Civil Corps captain.</p><p>The foods were served and Marco wasted no time to taste all of them. Every food he ordered was delicious. The seafood gave him a different experience on his culinary adventure. Spiciness from the meals perk up his appetite and made him ate like a glutton. Arlo was paused his eating as he watched Marco devour his own food and making this delightful face within the bites.</p><p>“What you usually cook if you never been here to have some meal? You eat like there’s no tomorrow, you know.”</p><p>“Just cheap food. Steamed potato fruit, stew, soup, omelette, and any easy meal as long as the grocery was on low price.” he stated.</p><p>“You eat ‘steamed potato fruit’!? That thing’s nasty!”</p><p>“It save me more money you know.” he continued to ate his food.</p><p>“Well, as expected from stingy people like you.” Arlo smirked at him.</p><p>“Oh, just shut up or else I”ll eat all of your meal too.” he threatened Arlo.</p><p>They ate all of the dishes while having such a conversation. Teased each other, argue over small thing, and steal each other foods. But it was kind of nice for the two.</p><p>“Phew… a nice feast I’ve ever had.” Arlo smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>“What? Never meet someone as generous as me before?”</p><p>“Ha! I don’t recall you being generous. Are you act like this back at Barnarock?”</p><p>“Act like what?” he got a bit offended by the question.</p><p>“Being this stingy. Even for yourself.” he wasn’t sure that he heard Arlo’s concern at the last word.</p><p>“It so harsh in there, Arlo. I think you won’t get it even I explain it to you.” his voice suddenly turned cold. He didn’t want to spill his situation to anyone here.</p><p>“Maybe…” Arlo was suddenly out of words.</p><p>They were silent for a while before Arlo broke this awkward situation by telling that they should head back. Marco was still in sour mood. He didn’t register the lost of his precious saving when he was paying the whole meal. Arlo only saw Marco’s blank gaze through their walk to the workshop.</p><p>“Anyway, Thanks for the meal, Marco. If you need something, just visit us.” Arlo wanted to make sure Marco could rely on anyone at the Civil Corps.</p><p>“Sure. Thanks for accompanying me home.” he just walked inside his cabin.  </p><p>They parted away with lingering feelings inside. Marco didn’t know why those words upset him so much.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week had passed since Marco’s arrival at Portia. He was still became the attention of townsfolk. However, it helped him with his commission and his information gathering related to town’s structure, life schedule, and other interesting things for his mission. His life as builder wasn’t that bad. He got his almost everyday income from available commission that could help with his daily needs. Plus, he got a decent income thanks to his successful project in building and installing the bridge to Amber Island. Mayor Gale was proud with his work and it was announced at his introduction during fireside meeting on Sunday. The Mayor was keen to share the development of the cave as a new tourist attraction and he spoke highly of the new builder who made the high quality bridge to access the island. Marco’s smug face couldn’t be any more arrogant as Higgins cursed him and the guild for not being informed about the project. Another payback for this jerk was beautifully nailed.  </p><p>As the newcomer, most of townspeople in town put their effort to send welcoming regards to him through mail. One day he was surprised that one of the Portian sent him a welcome gift. This made him diligently checked his mailbox. When he looked over his mailbox today, he noticed something familiar among the letters. A brown package with white label on top. Pattern from black lines on the left side of label was part of code to him and act as camouflage to make it looked like a normal package. He hurried to his cabin and opened the package. It turned out to be a black box with white letter. He read the letter and tried to get a grip for himself.</p><p> </p><p>His missions were started from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! I manage to update another chapter. Interaction between Marco and other Portians, especially certain captain redhead are intensify here. I guess it's hard to pass on the chance to tease our Marco since he is such a cute little brother (I love the portrait of him from the game cover). Sadly, due to many events on the game as well as other urgent matters, it took some time to arrange the plot and write this chapter. Hopefully, I can write another update in time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not the Usual Meals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything become a regular to the young builder. Taking commission, working on assignment, ruin diving, you name it! Yet, a big project lead to a bigger problem which making an unusual appearance in his usual meals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was silent as most of all being fell to a deep slumber. Spring breeze blew upon the grass and trees which made a soft rustle. Everything was perfectly calm and peaceful, unaware of a strange presence moved swiftly. Nocturnal creatures that wandered around Portia plains wasn’t able to catch a glimpse of a mysterious shadow moving around. The shade which looked like some sort of black wings were dashed to the west and suddenly vanished by the end of the height. The disappearance of the unknown shade was bizarre as there was nothing ever happened.</p><p>Marco wouldn’t brag about his stealth skill. He just got lucky that he collected some information beforehand and his body managed to adapt in this new terrain. Doctor Xu’s story about his trekking at the western height just to gather certain herbs was quite useful. There were several points around the height that he spotted during the previous observation. The calculated route helped him to climb faster than average people. This main route of climbing was perfect. It was unseen from open places like the plains and the terrain filled with decent amount of large pockets which support his grip to climb.</p><p>Upon reaching the top of height, he quickly dashed to the south west area where the woods was in sight. A perfect spot for a rendezvous indeed. He stopped when he reached at the tree with a carved in the bark. The carved pattern was the same one in the package label he received this morning. The black cape he wore was giving him a cool air circulation when he took a short break to regain his breath while waiting for his overseer. This cape was his best buddy for most of the time. It made himself looked like a black being during his fast movement and he could hide some hurling weapons within the fabric. He kept element of surprise on his side as much as possible.</p><p>He assessed his surrounding as usual. There were some presence of unknown creatures. Judging by the faint presence, he could assume that the area was save as the presence was located a little far from his position. Stretching his arms, his mind wandering to review his mission. The first mission in this region was rather simple except for the terrain of course. Just handing a package to his overseer in charge and… kaching! His payment would be in hand. He couldn’t calculate anything beyond that as the rest was still in the dark.</p><p>He felt sudden change in the air and swiftly moved to avoid something thrown at him. He tried to locate his attacker by tracing the direction of the big sword that aimed at him. Once he pinpointed the assailant, he threw his hidden knives at suspicious direction. Once it shot at the spot, everything went silent. He knew he didn’t hit them, so he readied his stance for another attack. He still didn’t caught this person presence as they masked their killing intention perfectly. A figure appear near the spot where his knives been shot and clapped his hands.  </p><p>“As expected from Agent Shadewing. You are indeed as skillful as the rumors said.” a strange voice was heard. Like some inhuman was in disguise. Yet, it was familiar with him somehow.</p><p>“So, are you’re my overseer?” Marco lowered his stance as he tried to catch a sight of his new overseer.</p><p>“Yes, agent. I’m in charge of your mission in this area. Now hand over the package to me.”</p><p>This new overseer perfectly different than the previous one back in Barnarock. The outfit for the start. They dressed in some sort of military uniform. A breastplate, shoulder pad, an other parts for full equipped armor. They wore a mask that covered up all of their face. Even their voice was disguised to something like a strange creature. Something more robotic maybe. They act more strict to cover their identity a secret. He handed the box to the overseer’s gloved hand.</p><p>“Good job. As you may aware, this place will be our common rendezvous. If something happened, I will sent you further notice. Your payment was placed on where you attacked me. I’ll take my leave. Be sure you left without making any traces.” with that, the overseer took his sword and then was out of sight along with his faint presence.</p><p>Marco was slowly walking to the mentioned spot while scanned for another presence. True to his word, a sack was dropped near his knives. He retrieved them and check the bundle. So far, he got more than his average sum back at Barnarock. Calculating his schedule for a week forward, he thought that he could sent some gols to his family. Despite everything that happened on this hectic week, he could smile sincerely for the first time upon his arrival at Portia.</p><p>His way back was more easier. He just jumped down from the height and then dashed away to his shack. Jumping from such height was more faster and his body still capable to land smoothly. He sprinted on different route to avoid any suspicion. Better acted more cautious rather than being caught in unexpected way by the Civil Corps. He had some sort of feeling that they will appear if he underestimate their patrol again. He ran over an abandoned building near the harbor where his feet once set for his arrival in this town. He quickly changed back to his usual attire and walked back like a normal citizen.</p><p>Happy hums were heard inside the cabin as Marco put his savings in a delivery box. He was so delightful to send this much gols to his family back in Barnarock in a quick pace. If this kept up, he could also spare some saving to upgrade his workshop. Investment like this could benefit his works as higher quality material required a high level machine to work with. People will pay more for those and his income will gradually increase.</p><p>All was left for the day was a letter for them. He was doing well here at Portia. Even though he was missing the laughter from his cousins and soft voice from his Aunt. Every moments like family dinner, house chores, quarrels within them, and cuddling and share warmth together on the special occasion were craved to his memories and he wouldn’t feel those joy for a while. All he could hope for was happy news from them. He ended the day after the box and letter were wrapped nicely on a package.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few days passed. His package were successfully sent and he got a reply for his letter. He got motivated as his family were doing fine even after he left them for this job. All he could think was taking the day efficiently to produce more gols. His mission wasn’t out so he could only depend on regular commissions and what he could sell from ruin diving. Starting the day was more vigorous if filled with a hearty breakfast. That was on his mind.  </p><p>Something wasn’t right. By the time he started to live this place, not ever a single thievery was happened. If Portian people need something, they just asked through commission instead of stealing it. He never hear such a problem during his talk with everyone here. Moreover, what kind of people who would steal a cheap cooking set? More valuable tools on his worktable was perfectly untouched. His breakfast was ruined by the lost of his cooking utensils. Thanks to that, he would waste another time just to make another one. His hefty living was came first obviously. When we was starting to work on the new set, Emily’s came to him.   </p><p>“Marco! Have you seen a bucket by any chance?” she looked like in a rush.</p><p>“Nope. Could it be anywhere on your farm?”</p><p>“I thought about that before, but I find it nowhere. I know I could buy another one, but it’s a pain to lose it when I need the most.” she was somehow upset.</p><p>“I think so too. My cooking set is missing.” his suspicion grew from Emily’s story.</p><p>“Do you think these are some sort of pranks?”</p><p>“Probably. Maybe I could ask anyone on town.”</p><p>“I know this isn’t an urgent matter, but I worry about it.”</p><p>“Let’s hope this nasty prankster will be arrested soon.” he tried to assure her.</p><p>“You’re right. And if you bring me another bucket to use, I’ll be gladly to buy it. Bye!” She then ran back to her farm.</p><p>Marco quickly worked on his cooking set so he could help Emily’s request quickly. He owed her for many thing so by solving her little problem might pay back her kindness somehow. Crafting a bucket or two was an easy task for him. Without taking too much time, he handed the buckets to Emily who rejoiced as her work could be done without any further delay. He was declined her extra payment for the bucket by telling her that she got a ‘buy one get one free’. He quickly left to make his meal before continuing his day.</p><p>It turned out that some people lost their belongings. It wasn’t that valuable, but this was troublesome somehow. Well, it wasn’t his concern if the problem wouldn’t involve him any further. He was certain the mighty Civil Corps will do their job more serious than he was. Now, back to business then. His days so far were followed to such pattern; took early commission; craft the item; gathering materials; ruin diving; and rest. He could only hope another mission was assigned soon so more gols would flow to his pocket faster.</p><p>By the sunset, he was finished with most of the works. He had time for a ruin diving. During his way to the ruin, he crossed path with Nora who just back from the church.</p><p>“Hello, Marco. Are you taking a break?”</p><p>“No. I just want to do some ruin diving. Is there anything?”</p><p>“I see. I hope you can find more relics to be destroyed. Your contribution was highly appreciated by Minister Lee. But, if you’re not in a hurry would you like to have some talk with me? I want some company for a while.”</p><p>“Sure. It’s not that urgent for me to do the digging.” previous chat with Nora was pleasant. If he stuck with her for a while maybe he could bait her to tell more about the relics around the Portia.</p><p>“Great. We can go to The Round Table. My treat for your hard work.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re insist then. Hehehe.” he was a bit flushed with the treat.</p><p>What a kind girl Nora was. He just brought the relics and she offered a treat for that. To be honest, he couldn’t refuse a free refreshment. A filling before another hard labor? Absolutely magnificent!</p><p>Their walk towards The Round Table was filled with casual chat about their day and something alike. Once they inside, Sonia and Django welcomed them with bright business smile. It seemed they joined the rush hours as most of the tables were filled with customers. Everyone who noticed him were waving their hands at him. Since Nora want some time alone with him, he just gave these nice people a sign that he couldn’t join their table.</p><p>“May I take your order?” Sonia was approached them.</p><p>“Yes, please. I would like a seafood noodle, mushrooms in oyster sauce, and apple juice.” then Nora turned at him.</p><p>“Marco, just order whatever you like, okay.” she kept smile at him.    </p><p>“Thanks. I’ll have a creamy salmon stew and a glass of milk tea.”</p><p>Marco appreciated her kindness by ordering a little meal. Sonia nodded and left to process their order. The atmosphere was lively as people happily chatted and laugh. Nora made herself comfortable before started their conversation.</p><p>“Marco, I heard some people lost their belongings. Did that happened to you?” Nora sounded so concern about this problem.</p><p>“Yes, it was. Thanks to that, I had to make another cooking set. How troublesome!” he still annoyed with this.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the lost. I’m worried about this incident. This never happened before. Do you think someone stole the items?”</p><p>“The chance is high. And the thing that bothers me is why they only took convenience items. They’re not that valuable, but we need them the most everyday. It’s like someone try to prank and disrupt us.” he put his fist under chin while deep in thought. It really felt like something was off, but some crucial parts weren’t on his mind.</p><p>Nora just smiled at him. Realizing he was too concentrated, Marco flinched back embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s cute to see you thinking that seriously. I think you can be part of investigation team with The Civil Corps.”</p><p>“Please, Nora. It’s embarrassing to receive this ‘cute’ comment at this age. And also, I refrain to dedicate myself fully to The Civil Corps.” His face got flustered.</p><p>“Why? It’s the truth. I heard some people naming you this ‘cutie sarcastic’, ‘cute kid’, ‘stingy brat’, ‘mischief cutie’, ‘wild fox’, which most of them contain a lovely cute world. Hehe.” she was so happy counted her fingers.</p><p>Marco’s face turned sour at his first time to know that the townsfolk already naming him with such gross names. He believed certain someone already sold his personality for people’s entertainment.</p><p>“Okay, Nora. Stop. If this what makes you want to drag me in, I won’t pay any attention to this topic.” he huffed.  </p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just… interesting. You know, I want to have a chat with you since our last conversation was really pleasant. Thanks to this I get to know a new side of you. And It’s unexpected to me that you like to cook so much. I still have more to learn.”</p><p>“I have a lot of ingredients, so I have to cook them. Such a waste if I don’t, right?”</p><p>“That’s true. But, It’s different from what I heard from Arlo.” She chuckled.</p><p>“What?! What did he tell you?” he shocked that Nora heard something about him from Arlo in the first place. He suspected Arlo’s story was consisted full of his bad sides.  </p><p>“He mostly complained about your rash behavior. You even give him a headache on daily basis; trespassed the restricted area, acted suspicious at late night, intentionally picked a fight with him, tried a bribery with something cheap, and ….”</p><p>“Enough, I got it! My ears will bleed if you explain all his complaints in more detail.” he covered his ears for the sake of his sanity. That redhead had some nerve to tell every single clash that happen between them.</p><p>Marco pouted and munched on his snack to relief his irritation. Nora just chuckled at his action. She even treated him another food just to make sure his mood not ruined.</p><p>“You know, it’s so fun to see you two. Like an older brother fixed up the mess of his delinquent little brother made.” she laughed softly.  </p><p>“Oh, goodness! Nora, It’s enough for today. I’m sooo <strong><b>happy</b></strong> that you spilled this <strong><b>amazing</b></strong> news to me. But, it’s too much for my heart to handle these in one day.” he rolled his eyes, annoyed.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I stop now.” she tried to cease her laugh.</p><p>“Okay, back to the reflection of this incident. No one ever conduct a crime over the relics and whatever the ruins hold, right?”</p><p>Nora was finally calmed down. "Indeed, The Civil Corps ensure that crime will not occur. That’s why we work so hard to get rid of every traces possible. We really appreciate your concern for us.”</p><p>“It’s obvious for Minister Lee. But on the other hand, do you really against the ancient technology that badly?” this time his bait would be cast to her.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m not despise the technology as long as they able to help people’s life. What I’m afraid of is the people who use them. Some people make them for violence while the others exploit them for their personal gain. It hurts me to see people suffering from those greediness.” Nora lowered her gaze as she had witnessed the real thing.</p><p>“Is it mean everything from the ruins will be destroyed by the church when the time they are founded?”</p><p>“Technically, yes. We try to wipe out the existence of those relics in safer way. Among the relics, our most concern is the data discs. They contain detail information regarding available technology in the past. We know the discs are fragmented, but no one can guess once they’re accumulated. I know the researchers here collect them for good. However, if a wrong hands discover a handful of inventions that can bring harm, it’s certain more chaos will ensue.”</p><p>“I see. Everything possible to make from the discs. I worry about the discovery in order to exploit the discs right now. Since the method from the research center capable to create any kind of blue prints.” he will push a little bit further before stop it out of pity.</p><p>“Yes. Some people will fight over for that. I heard from Arlo, the monsters and devices inside hazardous ruins can carry dangerous weapon. Even there are so many parts of destructive weapons lying around the place. That’s why I want you to assist us in this mission.”</p><p>To this point, he learned that most of the relics are valuable especially the weapons since his employer frequently assigned him to craft the basic ones. He wasn’t sure if the parts and weapons that Nora mentioned were more advanced and stronger than the one he could create so far. Well, who cared about the power. As long as he got a fat sum for this new work, he will tire himself from one ruin to another for getting the required items.</p><p>“Okay. I will do what I can. Also, I’m sorry to brought this to you. You look like have a bad memories from this.” He showed her his empathy and decided to end this topic.</p><p>“It’s fine. I want you to understand how scary the relics can be. But, I don’t mean to discourage you to become a professional builder. I will be happy you can build everything for the good sake of the community.” she tried to cheer up a bit.</p><p>“Thank. I guess I owe you a good story then. I have to pay your treat the other way, right?” he grinned at her.</p><p>Marco tried to lift the mood by telling Nora his story like what he did to Ginger and Gust. And gladly, she listened with interest and their time spent smoothly with nice impression. His time to ruin diving was wasted for this, but he didn’t regret it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The report of the lost belongings was still intact. Marco got annoyed for the second time as one of his workshop tool was stolen. He already reported his first lost to The Civil Corps through Remington, and now another thievery? What a pain! He didn’t know how would Remington and his fellas solved this problem, but recently they were busy here and there to investigate. Even they intensify their patrol in order to get a lead on the culprit. Marco was glad that his mission wasn’t assigned during a time like this. He didn’t want to risk himself being accused as the thief after getting caught wandering too much at late night. It seemed that his overseer conscious about this as he received only a certain mail among regular ones. Through the letter, his overseer ordered him to sort every loot within the ruins and report them in a week. He felt like a schoolkid who had to finish his homework. Well, It was better than did nothing though.</p><p>He stored the letter in a secret stash and opened the other one from mayor Gale. The mayor want him in his office immediately. He wondered if this about another thievery. Without much delay, he went straight to the mayor’s office. He could work with his tools issue later somehow. He got an immediate greetings from the mayor once inside.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, I've been real busy lately trying to figure out who the town thief is.” Mayor Gale looked a little bit tired.</p><p>“So, It’s really a thievery, then?”</p><p>“We have never seen anything like it! It's is strange, They’re not stealing anything essential, just random trinkets. As far as I concern, there are some fools who show up once in a while, but they're more interested in big money items. We'll capture him for sure. We're kind folks here, but we'll still uphold our laws.”</p><p>“Is this what you want to discuss with me? I’m a builder, not a law enforcer.” he frowned.</p><p>“Of course not. I asked you to come because I want to further develop the cave on Amber Island. That cave used to lead to a ruin, but due to an accident, the entrance was closed. This was some forty years ago. Since then, there's been various rumors of it being haunted, which is nonsense.”</p><p>“Some people are fool enough to believe in such lame story, huh?” he chuckled.</p><p>“Aside from that, I think it's about time we used it in our favor! The Haunted Cave of Portia, got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? There used to be a power generator in there somewhere, I'm commissioning you to fix it up and give it some juice. Arlo tells me we'll need to install a Removable Battery! So go do that. Then I'll get one of the Hulu brothers to get that place runnin'. Ah, this will be a fine tourist attraction!” the mayor was keen about the project.</p><p>“I get it. I will ask Merlin and Petra to research on the blueprint then.”</p><p>“No need to, young Marco. I already assigned Albert for that. You can go to his office for that blueprint.”</p><p>“Aww, Mr. Gale. Always ready to aid me. But, why Albert? I thought he and Gust just focus on some sort of building construction.”</p><p>“I think they will need that blueprints from now on since I have so many ideas in developing this town, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I can’t argue more. I’ll do it as fast as I can. You just prepare my compensation before I report you the progress. Thanks, Mr. Gale.” he just waved and rushed to A&amp;G construction.</p><p>Inside the construction office, He found Albert and Gust were doing whatever their works. Albert ready to welcome him with open arms while Gust just glanced at him and back to his business.</p><p>“Hey, Marco! Nice to see you. Thanks to your bridge, we able to develop more plan to work for the cave.”</p><p>“Good to know, Albert. You know why I’m here then?”</p><p>“Of course! I already asked the research center for the blueprint of the battery.” he handed him a perch of paper. Marco checked it briefly.</p><p>“You are always dependable. Not like Mr. High and Mighty over there.” he rolled his eyes towards Gust</p><p>“Shut it, Marco.” Gust didn’t flinch to his comment.</p><p>“If you’re nicer like when your sister was around, I'll be happy to work on your request.” he tried to hold his amusement on Albert’s surprised face and Gust’s irritated one.</p><p>“What?! You had an intimate moment with Ginger?! Gust never let me have a chat with her.” Albert started his whining.</p><p>“Don’t you dare to call that ‘intimate’! He just interrupted her relaxing time.” Gust started to twitch with annoyance.</p><p>“You’re no fun, Gust. I know how you felt being a third wheel when I and her shared some pleasant stories through the night.” he smirked as Albert got more shocked with the revelation.</p><p>“Gust! You even let him and Ginger have a nice conversation all night? You must spare me a date with her all night long.” Albert got whinier.</p><p>“Quiet! Like I let you two near her next time.” he heard some growling from Gust.</p><p>Marco just stood there to watch the other two argued with each other. The squabble was getting more heated with his name been mentioned more frequently. Noticing the flow would got any worse, he slowly walk backwards to the front door.</p><p>“Okay, gentlemen. I hate to interrupt your lovely quarrel, but I need to work on my business as soon as possible. See you around.” He quickly made his escape.</p><p>What he heard on leaving the A&amp;G construction was his name being shouted by the two. His timing to walk away was perfect. He didn’t want to be mercilessly dragged to the fire from those two which he ignited on purpose. Ah, how fun!</p><p>He read the blueprint and noticed that the battery required uncommon materials. Lucky for him, his routine to gather as many rare materials as possible was paid off. He managed to store them for this purpose. He gathered all the materials and followed the instruction from the blueprint. As expected from the research center, with guidance of their blueprint and … Voila! The battery was made in a short of time. It was rather big in size, but he still managed to carry it around. Without wasting any time, he packed everything he need before departed to the Amber Island.</p><p>The Amber land was rather small so he didn’t any issue to find the cave once he landed his feet on the island. He notice the short man at the entrance of the said cave. It was nice to met Wuwa again after a long weeks settling his life in this town.</p><p>“Hello, Wuwa! It’s nice to see you again!”</p><p>“Who are you? Are you a spy for the Duvos Empire? Huh?” It was strange that Wuwa didn’t recognize him. </p><p>“What are you talking about, Wuwa? You’re the one who accompanied me to Portia this early spring, remember?”</p><p>“Nah, you’re mistaking me for my brother. I’m Liuwa. We, Hulu Brothers are identical which hard for new people to take the differences. It will take time to get used to it.”</p><p>“Thanks for the introduction, Liuwa. I don’t know Wuwa has identical brothers. I’m Marco, the new builder.” </p><p>“So, you're just the new Builder huh...suspicious…” Another nice words to welcome him.</p><p>“Alright, Liuwa. You can save your suspicions. Mayor Gale asked me to fix the generator inside the cave. How was inside?</p><p>“I finished in surveying this cave as The Mayor requested. There is a big generator inside. Think that’s what you’re looking for. If you're going in, stock up on health items, since it's still dangerous inside!” Liuwa warned him.</p><p>“Thanks for the tips. So, did you get to the deepest part of the cave?”</p><p>“Nope. I think the room with that generator is the deepest part. To dark to see even with this lamp.” he pointed a hanged lamp behind him.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get going then. Mind if I borrow your lamp?”</p><p>“Go on. Be sure to keep your eyes. Who knows what kind of monsters lurking inside. Heheh!”</p><p>He went inside and waited for a moment. The cave was dark and the lamp’s faint light only help him a little. He waited for a moment to adjust his vision within the dark. The path so far was smooth once his eyes managed to see the way. No creatures were around to ambush him. It seemed Liuwa already took care of the monsters. However, the silence made him giddy as something terrible awaited for him further deep inside. He reached a more spacious area and easily noticed a metal door nearby. His instinct led him to go there and then found himself in another spacious room with huge machine at the end. He checked the machine before installing the battery. The machine was quite simple to his assessment. He activated the generator after making sure it was in good condition. The machine was making a loud whirring noise and the entrance door was suddenly shut.</p><p>Crap! He was trapped in this cave. To make it worse, a loud noise was approaching him after another metal door was opened. True to his suspicion, a horde of creatures were after him. A handful of giant rat men and lobsters with shell? He didn’t know what they were called, and he had to defeat these creatures as they started to attack him.</p><p>Marco evaded all of their attack while prepared his gears for attack. It was rather hard to dodge every swing from their claws and … iron pipes? It appeared that the rat men were more intelligent from average monsters. He threw his knives to some of them, but it hit nothing as the rats quickly dodged them while the lobsters were using their shell to shield the attack. He quickly drew another knives and gave them a quick slash. The monsters were screaming one by one after Marco swiftly swung his attacks. When the noise was stopped, only lifeless body of those creatures remaining. He quickly collected all the weapons and loots from his encounter and then waited for another swarm of monsters. It seemed like no monster would come after a horde was coming after him earlier.</p><p>“What a mess. I guess I need to restrain myself from going overboard. I’ll be damned if someone notice my wonderful fighting capabilities.” He sighed as he added another slashes to the corpse in order to mask them as work from amateur.</p><p>The problem in this cave was worse than what he imagined. Those smart monsters were hard to deal with as they were more cunning than any average one. In order to make his weapons land a hit, he attached the cooper wires in his possession. He didn’t know how effective this method would, but this was the best he could think of. After this ruckus, he had to find another choice of weapons that suit his style.</p><p>He followed the cave trail and encountered with more rats. This time he wiped them out more faster than before. During his fight, he noticed many items were lying around. When he was about to reach it.</p><p>“A shoe? What’s this doing here?” He took the shoe and examined it and then recognized the same pattern as Remington’s. He took it in case the shoe really belonged to Remington.</p><p>As far as he went deeper inside to search for the exit, the number of monsters were intensified. Something odd was occurred to his unbeknown and might related to the town’s thievery problem. He ran forward after got a sight of his cooking set.</p><p>“Oh my lovely cooking set! I’ll never let any filthy hand touch you.” he rubbed his hand on the utensils.</p><p>It appeared some items that he knew missing were scattered around the cave. It conclude that these rats creatures were the one behind the town thievery. At this point he couldn’t find his missing tool. He hoped his tool was in sight once he entered the huge room over there.</p><p>The room is the largest one in this cave. Beneath him, he saw a bigger version of the rat men with brown fur across the room. By the looks of it, he could guess the rat was the boss as it laze on top of a luxurious sofa while the other rats fanned him like a slave. He scanned around the room and saw some convenience items which he believed belong to the townsfolk. Defeating the boss would finish the problem around the town and the case would be closed for good. He tried his best to land quietly and swiftly hide within the crates before throwing his knives to the rats.</p><p>Some of them hit the rats' vital spot while the boss and the rest managed to dodge them. The boss squeaking and charged towards his hiding spot. He was on stance and then caught one of them in swift killing by ripping its throat. The rat boss were pissed and started to assault him with its giant fork. Lucky for him, the boss’ movement a bit slow which made him easy to evade its slash waves and downward thrust. He tried to launch another knife, but it didn’t affect much. Thus, he circled around to finished off the minions and then stab every side of the boss rat’s body with wired knives. The rat was in pain and enraged to attack him more violently. Marco’s face got a little scratch from the thrust’s impact. Once he managed to wrapped it with wire, he pulled the boss to the nearest wall and bound it before slashing and thrusting the knives to its body.</p><p>“I know you love to crush me so badly with that oversized fork. But, you have to be a good boy.” he smile menacingly at the creature.</p><p>“Squeak! SQUEAK!” the rat boss screeched in pain and thrashing violently from the bind.</p><p>“Aw… You’re so adorable. But you need to speak your last word clearly before I end you for real.”</p><p>With a final deep stab, Marco killed the rat boss. He assess the situation and make sure all the rats were dead. Then, he gave them more weak scratches before gathering his stolen tool and other items and brought them to the stairs nearby. When he broke down the door, the light was piercing through his vision as he slowly saw a greenery hill.</p><p>“Stop right there!”</p><p>He was surprised with the voice and tried to get a hold on his sight. He saw the Civil Corps squad in battle stance. They were stiff and shocked at the same time as he was out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Marco?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi to you all! It's been a while since I update another one. Writer block sure was something and drama of works halt my time to imagine the next plot of this stories. I wish I can back to my usual pace. For this chapter, I changed the archive warning just to be safe, as the story get a more detailed in violence department (in my opinion though). Thank you for your time to read this story as well as the kudos. See you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Twisted Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The young builder just coincidentally solved the town's problem. Yet, he got some kind of an unfair treatment from the Civil Corps captain. He could sense envy and unimpressed gaze, but it was a small portion of twisted feelings that unbeknown to the two yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Civil Corps were shocked to find Marco came out from unusual place. Marco himself also confused with their stern look and suspicions.</p><p>“Marco? What’re you doing in there?!” Arlo looked like mad at him.</p><p>“I was fixing the cave power generator as Mayor Gale requested. After that … I was ended up here.”</p><p>They still unsure with his explanation.</p><p>“What’s with that look?” he frowned at them.</p><p>“We are following some leads of the thieves’ hideout which brought us here. When we just about to go inside, you came with things that supposed to be the lost belongings from the townsfolk. Where do you want to sell all of those?”</p><p>“What?! Are you suspect me for being a thief? I beat the bad rats before you do! See inside for yourself.” he was irritated with the accusation.</p><p>“Alright. Now follow me to the mayor. You have long explanation to do.” Arlo still gave him that stern look.</p><p>“Aye, Aye, <strong><b>sir</b></strong>.” he shrugged.</p><p>Arlo irked with his response but said nothing. Sam and Remington both pat their hand on his shoulders.</p><p>“Kid, you did great by beating the bandirats on your own. I don’t know the cave complex extend all the way here.” Sam gave him a thumb up.</p><p>“I knew it! Those rats are crowding around our town for a while now. I’m impressed with you.” Remington was the most reassuring from these three.</p><p>The praises were nice, yet certain someone wasn’t happy with his accomplishment.</p><p>“Marco! Do you want me to age waiting for you? Move your legs quickly! Sam, Remi, get inside and clear out any stragglers. I’ll be there once I finished with this brat over here.” Arlo turned his back.</p><p>“What about these belongings?” Man, didn’t they see how heavy these things were?</p><p>“You can put them here and send it to their owner later.” Arlo started to walk towards the mayor’s office.</p><p>Marco speculated that Arlo just jealous of him as he hogged the spotlight on the thievery problem. Hey! That was a coincidental encounter! Didn’t they even know how dangerous the situation was, especially the boss with a giant fork that tried to stab him like the most delicious meatball at the moment. At least the captain was efficient enough to take him reporting the incident to the mayor. His payment would be handed sooner.</p><p>Mayor gale was surprised to see Marco and Arlo entering his office at the same time.</p><p>“Well, what do we have here, gentlemen?</p><p>“We want to report for the town thievery, sir.” Arlo took the lead to inform the mayor.</p><p>“Oh! That’s good to hear! But, what’s with young Marco doing here?” the mayor was puzzled.</p><p>“Now, Marco. Explain everything you know.” Arlo was still on his bad side.</p><p>“As you aware Mayor Gale, I worked upon your commission to fix up the generator in the Amber Island Cave. When I finished, the door mechanic was locking me inside and made me seek for another route of exit. Suddenly these bandirats the Civil Corps mentioned were trying to ambush me and I fought back my way until I found their boss along with the stolen items from townspeople. When I was out of the room, The Civil Corps found me.” he explained as clearly and brief as possible.</p><p>“So that's what happened. I should have asked the Civil Corps to check out the cave first. But what-da-ya-know, you fixed two problems at once! Congratulations!” Mayor Gale gleamed at his achievement.</p><p>“Nah, he just lucky.” Arlo huffed at him.</p><p>“Hey! What’s with that tone, <strong><b>mister</b></strong>?” he was tired from all of these ruckus. And why this man was so dense to make him cranky.</p><p>“Now, now. The good side is the peace will be back to our town, don’t you agree? And for young Marco, here's some extra for helping the town solve the mystery thief problem.” the mayor handed him a sack of his payment.</p><p>“Wow! Thank you so much, Mr. Gale!” he was so happy with the reward.</p><p>“Yeah. Good for you. Let’s not bother our mayor anymore and leave.” it felt like Arlo wasn’t satisfied enough to spew more venom at him.</p><p>They left the office and Arlo faced him one more time.</p><p>“I’ll go back to Remi and Sam. You just head back and rest. Here’s for your face. The scratch need to be healed.” Arlo was definitely in bad mood, but why he was kind enough to give him some pack of ointments?</p><p>“Thanks. I think this can save me some gols to buy any.” he grinned.</p><p>“Hmph! Suit you enough.” Arlo left him confused.</p><p>He knew Arlo was jealous of him. But, the way he gave him some healing items was not on the usual logic. Ugh, keeping another thought of the captain redhead made his head more dizzier. A nap after a hard work would do him good. Then, his payment was ready to be counted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marco’s coincidence encounter with those damn bandirats were led to another unwanted spotlight for him. Sure people were asking about his condition in worry when he was returning their stolen belongings. However this made hard for him to lay low. Now he was easily spotted by anyone in every corner of town even at night. After all the thievery ruckus ended, the town was back to its usual peace at last. His overseer somehow knew the entire situation and sent him another letter of mission along with some blueprints attached. Due to the long gap since his last assignment, the number of requested items were raised than what he expected. It took him a few days to craft the items as they need many high quality materials and some parts that only available at the ruins. He put three thin black poles in front of his workshop as a signal for his overseer to notify him a rendezvous agenda.</p><p>Once the night was set, Marco headed out to the western height and quickly made his way to the deep woods on the southwest. As expected, his overseer came a moment after he set his foot on the innermost part of the woods.</p><p>“I see you had a little bit struggle in accomplishing the mission. Can’t blame you for not knowing the new stuff our client requested.”</p><p>“I appreciate enough for the blueprint. Without it, I’m sure more time is wasted just to ask the research center for another discs extraction.” he shrugged.</p><p>“Now you know how things will go in further mission, I expect you to be more prepared after this. I heard you will find more materials from the ruins near the collapsed wasteland. Time for some hard work, agent.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks for the tips. Never knew I will got this many hints and helps for the mission.”</p><p>“Just this once, agent. Another thing I noticed, you made quite a ruckus in town. You know the consequences, no?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll be extra careful with this.” Crap! this overseer really knew his every step in the town.</p><p>“We don’t care what is your agenda outside of our mission. Remember, every task is important and no one in town should ever know any of this. One single mistake and you won’t get any mercy.” the flat robotic tone threatened him.</p><p>“Yes. I understand.” he lowered his gaze.</p><p>“Here’s your payment. Make sure to improve your skills. Clients demand more important items lately.” the overseer threw the sack in front of him.</p><p>When Marco was about to take the sack, he quickly step backed to evade a swing from his overseer. The attack was great even he got a hard time to read the slashes. He didn’t have the chance to attack back as every swing was done in a perfect timing. They were at it for a few moments. His overseer managed to land a few scratches on his face and forearms. Even his cloak was torn and left a ragged mess. He was really shocked when the tip of the sword pointed so close at his eye. He felt the tension intense enough to barely move even an inch. Though the overseer of his put back his sword and started to walk away from him, he was remaining still with a tense body as solid as a rock.</p><p>“Take that as a warning from me. You won’t see it coming next time, even you’re this good, agent. Good night.”</p><p>The presence was vanished, yet Marco still breathing heavily by the adrenaline. His mask didn’t help to collect much air as he tried so hard to make himself calm. Another new scratches were added over his healing scar from previous battle with the bandirats. The hurt from his wounded face was nothing compared to the fear he just experienced. This was the first time he got a warning and an intense one to be exact. It took long enough for him to collect himself and worked on his body to take the sack, ran back to his cabin, and ended the day. Sadly, his way back was slower than usual. All part of his body was still shaking and he was struggling to reach his workshop. Once Marco was on the bed, he just sat there with a blank mind and trembled body.</p><p>As the night rolled, the fear was turned to anxiety. He was hard to get any sleep as his vision wandered to every corner of the room, eyes opened and anticipating for another attack. His body relentless and faint black circles were successfully formed under his eyes as the morning approached. Since resting his body was futile, he decided to walk around town to get some change of air. Maybe taking another commission will do any good to distract his mind.</p><p>“Ah! Look who’s here. Our brave little hero.” he already recognized the woman’s voice.</p><p>True to his guess. Sam was calling him. She was with Arlo, Remington, and Paulie. It seemed like they were just finished with morning exercise as the sweat covered their faces.   </p><p>“Hello, Sam. How’s the case?” he tried to sound more cheerful.</p><p>“It was finished. Thank lord you clean up the monsters in the cave beforehand. Because of that, Albert and Gust can start their work on constructing on the cave’s layout right away.” she was excited with the development.</p><p>“You’re really a skilled fighter. I saw how the rats have been defeated with some clean strikes.” Remington flattered him.</p><p>“Hahahaha! Don’t know the kid have some knack to take those rats all by himself. I’m still waiting for your challenge in sparring.” Paulie patted his head.</p><p>He a little bit flustered with those compliments. While everyone were laughing, Arlo just stood there said nothing, probably still unimpressed with him.</p><p>“So, you make a promise to spar with, Paulie? Count me in! I want to know how strong our little brother is.” Sam was getting more excited with the revelation.</p><p>“If you win against one of us, we will give you a permission to access the collapsed wasteland. I heard you really want to enter.” Remington added.</p><p>“Really! I’m ready to take any of you right now!” he had to explore the new area as soon as possible.</p><p>Everyone except Arlo somewhat hid something as they hesitant to reply his declaration for a spar. After a while, Arlo finally spoke to him.</p><p>“Easy there! You seem not that ready for today. What’s with those scratches anyway? Did you really applied the ointment that I gave? Or you just sell everything out?” Arlo seemed to hold his anger as Marco heard some hiss from him.</p><p>“I really grateful for those ointments. But, I was careless enough to get this new wounds from the monsters at the shore. hahahaha” he scratch his neck. He hoped everyone would believe with his fake story.</p><p>“Then what about those black line under your eyes?” Arlo push his interrogation to him.</p><p>“Aww... Arlo is so observant today. We are itching to mention that so badly.” Sam interrupted.</p><p>“I just hard to get any sleep. Maybe I will once I make my way to the collapsed wasteland.” he put his hands on the waist, acting proud and confident.  </p><p>“Well, we won’t test your strength until you get better. It’s not like your body can handle any hard fight today.” Arlo with a frown rejected Marco’s excitement for a spar.</p><p>“What?! Why?” he didn’t accept Arlo’s decision. It was him who knew the limit of his body.</p><p>“I agree with Arlo, kid. You need a fit condition to spar. If you insist the fight, It will mock us as we intentionally taking on a weakened opponent.” Paulie crossed his arms.</p><p>“I know you’re want to enter the place so badly. But, please take a good care on yourself first, okay?” Sam patted on his shoulder. So do Remington. The touch was gentle as it told him to hold his anger or something.</p><p>“Fine! And for the last time. Stop treating me like a weak little kid.” he tried to sound like a tough guy.</p><p>“Nope, Marco. You’re so cute for being our little brother.” Sam continued to tease him.</p><p>Marco ruffled his hair in frustration. Suddenly Arlo spoke and interrupted the moment.</p><p>“When you’re in good condition, you must fight me for the access. Win from Remi or Sam won’t be counted.”</p><p>“Hey! You can’t decided something like that!” he tried to protest.</p><p>“Captain’s order is absolute, Marco.” Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“How you’re going to win against me if you’re not seriously taking care of your own physique.” Arlo really looked down at him.</p><p>“Urghh…You will regret for that, Arlo!”</p><p>Arlo left first while the rest gave him encouragement and telling him to take a good rest. Once they were gone, he flashed his way to the guild since he was planning to take a commission in the first place. Antoine a little bit surprised with his attitude that swiftly pick a commission paper and handed it to him. Antoine just waved at him and a bit hesitant to engage a flirty conversation like usual. When his commission was settled by Antoine, he just nodded at him as sign of thanks and then left.    </p><p>Everything was blur to his memory. All joint his body just moved to gather his stored materials in his storage box, craft the items, and swiftly left to deliver the requested items. Even Alice, as the client for this time commissions was kindly understand his bad mood. His muscles was still in autopilot as he initiated to work for Emily’s abandoned request on the planter box. He managed to create three of them and then plant different seed with instructed amount of fertilizer. As he finished his works, he finally calmed down and tried to get some sleep once more. The thing that lingered in his mind the most was his irritation towards Arlo despite the fear from his overseer that still remaining somewhere in his brain. It was irritating yet he was thankful for the distraction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was back to normal as Marco get his proper sleep. Antoine and Mr. Presley were smiled at him when they saw the more refreshed look from his being. Usual commission was went smoothly and everyone seemed affected with his improved condition. The thing that seemed a bit unnecessary to him was receiving flowers as a bonus gift from Alice. She said that the red roses was part of her thanks from the previous commission. She even added nonsense like ‘you could impress someone with it’. Bleh! Flowers weren’t his thing since he rarely touched one back in Barnarock and they couldn’t give him any merit. He still grasped with the tradition in this town so he didn’t know what kind of occasion a red rose bouquet for.</p><p>Next on Marco’s list was quickly getting access to the collapsed wasteland. He made his way to the Civil Corps building and opened the door a little bit roughly. Once he was inside, he found Arlo and the rest of Civil Corps in the main room. Arlo threw some quick and precise punches and kicking to a training dummy while Sam and Remington sat and chatted on the sofas. Their eyes quickly directed to him as he closed the door behind him. Sam as usual greeted him with a bright smile. Arlo stopped his exercise and walked towards him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Arlo checked his face to make sure his current condition.</p><p>“Gosh! You don’t have to stare me that badly to check on my condition.” he rolled his eyes upon Arlo’s ridicule behavior.</p><p>“Then what’s your business here? I’m sure you’re still petty enough to write a commission on that board.” Arlo’s thumb pointed at a big board nearby.</p><p>“Of course I want to claim my right to enter the collapsed wasteland. I want to make sure this can be done quickly”</p><p>“So confident, aren’t you? Well, don’t be frustrated when you lose.” Arlo smirked at him.</p><p>“That’s my line, strong guy.” he grinned back at Arlo.</p><p>Sam and Remington quickly joined them to the open space near the building. In front of upper ruin, Marco and Arlo were getting ready to spar while Remington and Sam acted as the judges. Arlo took the first move with a fast punch which Marco easily dodged. The punch was followed with excellent chain of jabs and kicks, but they were obviously predictable. When Arlo was about to strike another punch, he made a quick step behind Arlo and launched a hard drop kick which knocked him back. Arlo quickly got up and aim for his stomach. He evaded the punch and blocked the following kick before moved aside and stroke back with numerous jabs and kicks. The pattern was the same as he easily hit Arlo by evading and then counter. Sam and Remington were shouting and cheering on his name. He sensed the change of air as Arlo quickly grab his fists and held him from making another move. The cry from judges was even getting louder.</p><p>“You’re cheating, Marco! Sneak up upon me is a lowly move.” Arlo frowned at him.</p><p>“Hey! I spar fair and square. Even your fellas are rooting for me.” he countered back.</p><p>“No more sneaking move or you won’t get the access to the wasteland.”</p><p>“Oh goodness. Can you act more mature than this?”</p><p>“I’m the one who make the decision. So take it or leave it.” Arlo challenged him.</p><p>“Fine by me.” he growled.</p><p>Unexpected to Arlo, Marco with his strength pull Arlo to his side. Then he landed a powerful strike to Arlo’s stomach. Arlo flinched from the damage, but tried to strike back. He blocked the attack one by one before attacked with another blows to every part of Arlo’s body. Since the first jab affected his balance, Arlo got a hard time to block Marco’s strikes. Noticing the weakened opponent, Marco kicked Arlo as hard as he can to knock him over. Then he sat on top of the captain to lock his movement and ended the match.</p><p>Arlo was struggling to stand up, but his body couldn’t take it anymore. He was surprised with the sudden strength from the smaller man, not to mention a flash of sharp gaze from him when he sat on top of him. That brief look was so fierce as it was telling Arlo not to mess with the young builder. It was cold, cruel, and menacing as he caught a glimpse of killing intent. Marco was hiding his eyes as tried to support the red head captain to stand up. Once Sam approached them, Marco’s eyes back to normal and tried to compose for being his usual self.</p><p>“Nice spar we have today. Won’t you agree, buddy?” Remington helped Arlo to his footing.</p><p>“He still have a long way to go.” Arlo still denied the results.</p><p>“Nah, don’t be like that. He will be a great help if our hands are full.” Remington said in calming tone which boosted Arlo up. Arlo just smiled a little at Remington.</p><p>On the other hand, Sam enthusiastically shook Marco’s hand to celebrate his win. She threw him with a bunch of compliment since he was the one who could defeat Arlo in the first try. While focused on Sam, he glanced over to look at Arlo’s condition. During the fight, he was irked from the unfair treatment from the red head, but later regretted it as the damage was far worse than what he intended to. The strong man even depended on Remington to get on his feet before limp walked towards a nearby tree to rest.</p><p>Sam was just … being Sam! She stopped and rummaged at her waist pack, searched for something. After a while her hands were full with a set of healing items and without care about other things, handed all of that to him. She even teased him to take a responsibility after what he had done to their captain. He tried to protest, however she ran to help Arlo and left him stunned with heavy items in his hand. She whispered something with the two and the reaction was something he couldn’t define. Sam with her annoying grin, Remington hummed like a understanding sibling, and Arlo’s frown turned sourer. Sam asked him to joined them beside the tree and together sat under the shade.</p><p>After he and Arlo seated comfortably, Sam and Remington quickly stood and asked them what kind of meal did they want for lunch. He was confused with the two and asked to leave since he had no business after the spar. Futile to him, the two insisted on him to took a really good care of Arlo. Okay, just great! He still felt awkward to treat the one he hurt, especially this captain red head who might hold a grudge against him after everything happened between the two after this spar. He tried to make many excuses, yet it wasn’t avail as Sam and Remington left him and pretended not to hear him.</p><p>The sun reached the highest as noon came. Under the tree’s shade, Marco and Arlo sat there in silence as he applied some ointment to Arlo’s wound. There were some bruises already on Arlo’s body and fortunately most of them were light ones.  </p><p>“You’re lucky this time. I admit you’re strong enough to enter the collapsed wasteland, but I still not  convinced from this spar.” Arlo manage to speak despite he was hurt.</p><p>“Arlo. For the sake of your own good. Stop. I’m satisfied just with your permission to enter the wasteland. Other than that, what you think about me, my works, or any event occurred related to me, I pay no care to that. If you still brought it up, I’ll-” he pressed the cotton a bit hard.</p><p>“Ouch! Can you be more gentle with that?” Arlo flinched with the touch.</p><p>“No. Not until you say sorry.” his touch wasn’t getting any gentler.</p><p>“I’m being a victim from a sneaky person here. Ow!" Arlo flinched with the touch.</p><p>“Once again with that attitude and I’ll wrapped you in this bandage and throw you from up here.” Arlo became silent.</p><p>They just sat there frowned at each other.</p><p>“Well, well, they’re at it after we left them.” Sam’s teasing tone was the most annoying thing to him now.</p><p>He turned his head to see Sam and Remington walked towards them with a basket. She smirk at them. He paid no more attention and kept apply the ointment on Arlo. The basket seeped a nice fragrance which rose his appetite. Once he finished treated Arlo, Sam pulled out a box and handed it to him. He was about to protest, but Remington insisted that he deserved a lunch after a big win against the Civil Corp captain. He felt bad as the said captain was getting more pissed with the statement. Lucky for him, Sam followed her praise with a treat of supremely spicy spaghetti and seafood noddle from the Round table which were Arlo’s favorite as far as he knew. He just enjoyed the meal in silence while Sam and Remington fill the conversation about something that cheered Arlo up. He caught a faint smile from red head and his eyes showed a gratitude to the two. It irked him with jealousy as he realized how he became an intruder upon the moment of their family like bonding. He could get a deeper understanding on how loyal the Civil Corps were by the way they respected and trusted one another.  </p><p>Marco quickly finished his meal so he didn’t interrupted their time any longer than this. He got up and was going to bid his leave until Sam stopped him. She handed him a key along with some bread and medicine which she mentioned as another reward for him. She said that the key was able to unlock the eastern gate to the collapsed wasteland. He thanked everyone and finally said his sorry to Arlo after the damage he caused. He quickly put everything in his backpack and then Sam noticed a bouquet of red roses in his bag.</p><p>“You have a date with someone?” she pestered him about the flowers.</p><p>“Why you assume me do that useless thing?” he confused with her question.</p><p>“You have a red roses bouquet from Alice’s shop don’t you? I think you want to woo someone with that. Or perhaps you want to cheer our captain over there with that?” Gosh. Not again.</p><p>“Huh? Why should I do that?” he frowned at her.</p><p>“Aww… don’t be a petty boy now. Right, Arlo?” she lift her brow and smiled knowingly at the captain.</p><p>“What?” Arlo responded with irritated tone.</p><p>“I think my cute brother want to cheer you up for the lost with this. You don’t mind right?” she looked at him.</p><p>“If it can be useful this way, go on. I just got that as a bonus gift from Alice.” he gave Arlo the bouquet, tidied his bag, and stood.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks” Arlo rolled his eyes.</p><p>Marco ignored everything and waved at them before walking straight to collapsed wasteland. He opened a gate with the key and stepped inside. What greeted him was another vast green landscape with many unruly trees and ruins. The scenery in Portia always mesmerized him. From afar he could see some giant birds flew around. It would be another long exploration like he did on the first week he was here. Looking around, he noticed another old buildings stood highly and several unknown plants were growing. He walked around while picked some plants that looked edible. After a few steps ahead he was shocked to see a deep cliff in front of him. The line of the edge was continued even further ahead. His feet was trembled a bit when he looking down at the cliff in order to measure how deep it was. It looked like he was standing in front of the abyss. He couldn’t imagine how it was if he fell to the chasm.</p><p>He walked around carefully to safer land to his left as it was far from the edge of the hole. The giant bird he saw before was bigger than he expected when he got a closer look on them more clearly. He skulked his way opposite to the birds location. He didn’t want to cause a commotion and being chased in an unknown territory. Another building was in a sight which had less damage than the other buildings in this area so far. Moving his gaze a little, he spotted another large chasm but shallower than the one near the entrance as he could clearly see the bottom of lake in the middle. Some rubble was scattered around the chasm which made him easier to go down and checked around. Excited with so many discoveries, he ran to the building while he looked around the surrounding of the hole.</p><p>Once he reached the building, he could see a sign post near the entrance. It was said ‘Sewage Plant. Part of Hazardous Ruins. Enter with caution!’. Was this the one his overseer mentioned before? If it was true, he could find more valuable resources for his work. First thing first, he wanted to check the lake. The ruins would come after that. He saw a glimpse of sparkle nearby the lake in the bottom. He jumped to one of the debris and followed suit to another. He safely reached the bottom and looked up to his previous position before jumped down. The view was great. Everything on this area was stunning like he was being so far away from any community. From the look of the land structure here, he could only think that a great catastrophe had happened in the past. It was so worse that the land was cracked and a chasm was made. Back to his exploration, the glittering thing he saw before was some kind of old piece of artifact which was hard to determine whether it was valuable or not. Aside from that, he found a chest with some gols and a pair of gloves. The gols was always be his favorite thing and the gloves could be useful for a temporary weapon substitution. Noticing nothing, he climbed up to continue his exploration in the ruin.</p><p>It appeared that the ruins was really hazardous as every corner of the place full with unknown creatures and toxins. He could be damned if he was exposed with the toxin since he didn’t have any kind of medicine that could neutralize ailments. The monsters inside were disgusting as they were mutated or some sort because of their unnatural shape and growth. The big snails and predator like fishes were easy to kill, but the humanoid like monsters were another case. It had the same level as the rats back from the amber cave as they were sly and move with the same speed. They even had some sort of unusual weapons. Put the giant wrench aside, he took interest on the harpoon whose the masked creature used. At first it just a normal harpoon with green toxin, but it could shoot the tip on a good distance. This kind of weapon wasn’t common and he was sure they would be sold with a hefty price. He swiftly sliced the creatures before they could attack him. He quickly torn them and took the weapons. He grinned at the fact that the ruin will be a farm for his wallet. With new vigor, he explored the ruin to collect more valuables for his profit.</p><p>After out of the ruins, Marco’s body was ache after overexertion. He only explored one floor, but the monsters inside was crazy enough to kill him. They were too much to his own good. And giant ones near the exit? Absolutely marvelous! It loved to chase him to death! At least the results from exploring the ruin wasn’t bad. He got more valuable parts and resources for his building business. As for the projectile harpoon, it wasn’t that good after detailed inspection. It was heavier when he tried to use it. In addition, the projectile function was complicated as he need more time to unload the new tip once it was shot. In the end, he just brought one home in order to learn its mechanism. It might inspired him to invent another powerful weapon in the future.</p><p>It was already dark when he walked back to the town. He didn’t know how long he occupied inside the ruin. He walked slowly on the upper level of the town because it would be a hassle to bump with anyone in the plaza. As he passed some houses, he noticed that the light was off. It was a right decision to walk on this path since no one was around at the moment.</p><p>“Marco!” a shout from a woman called him.</p><p>Okay. Took back what he thought. He DID run to someone and he couldn’t just pretend he didn’t hear the loud shout. He turned to the source of the voice to see Nora was waving at him. It seemed she was on her intimate night since Arlo was with her.</p><p>“Hello, Nora and Arlo. It was a coincidence to meet you.” he tried to smile gently at them.</p><p>“Are you on a night stroll? It’s the first time I see you at this time” she smiled back as usual.</p><p>“Just back from exploring the collapsed wasteland.” he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“Wow. Someone so eager to explore already.” Arlo with his bored tone.</p><p>“Come on, Arlo. No need to hard on him. Besides, I’m lucky today. I will soon to hear the full story of the town thieves from the original source, the one who defeated them all. Can you tell us on detail, Marco?” her eyes were sparkled as she was ready to listen to his time at the cave.</p><p>He told her almost everything that happened in the cave. Of course setting aside on how he killed the rats. Nora keen to listen from Marco’s story while Arlo was bored. His frown still glued on his face even after Marco was finished with his explanation.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay. We don’t know how dangerous the monsters can be. Even Arlo got some bruises from a fight with a wild monster. It hurt me more when I’m imagining how the monster attack him brutally, especially on his face.” she looked at Arlo with pity.</p><p>“Pfft!” he tried to hold his laugh.</p><p>“Is there something funny, Marco? It seemed, your remember a funny story.” Nora was quickly react upon an interesting stories then.</p><p>“Well to tell the truth. The wild animals you’re talking about-” he was stopped when he noticed a menacing glare from the older man.</p><p>The gaze was so intense that he could be killed from it. It seemed the loss on today spar was embarrassing enough for the captain. It was like a secret that nobody should know especially Nora. Thanked to this he got a new material to blackmail Arlo in the future.</p><p>“I think it’s not that funny. I guess I’ll back now. I hope you get better soon, Arlo. I’m sorry to interrupt your quality time together, especially with a wound like that on your face. Good night you two!” He chuckled at himself.</p><p>He bid a blushed Nora and irritated Arlo a goodbye. It was so precious to remember. Another win for him, yeah!  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was went smoothly on this season. Emily’s planter boxes were greatly helping him to produce a free food for his hefty living with less space required. She even ordered a bunch of boxes for her farm. More gols were streamed to his pocket as more commission and assignments were done in excellency. Because of this fortune, he could sent the gols regularly to Barnarock. It’s about a week before end of the spring. He had a good felling that the next season would be more profitable to him. This day he planned to resume on figuring a new mechanism for the weapon he got at the hazardous ruins.</p><p>When he was going outside to start the day, two strangers were in front of his workshop. For the sake of the lord! Why did he saw another rat once more? And to make it worse, the said rat was accompanied by some sort of doofus. He didn’t know their purpose but he tried to greet them nicely.</p><p>“Hello. Can I help you?”</p><p>“How do, new citizen! I'm Agent T, and this is my partner, Agent H. We are a part of the Free Cities' Debt Collection Agency. We heard that Mr. Whitehart was back in town so we’re here to check.”</p><p>“I’m Marco Whitehart. Is there anything you need from me?” he didn’t like the flow of this conversation.</p><p>“You’re his son then, good! From our record, your father accrued 5,000,000 gols in debt from his business. Since we cannot find him, so the debt has fallen to you as his closest kin. Because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a week to come up with that money. If you don't pay up, we'll take his house as collateral. If you try to run, we will inform the Civil Corps.” the rat one spoke at him.</p><p>What?! a debt? How? Was this the reason his father left the town? That damn bastard! He was dragged into a really disastrous mess. What did that jerk do to make such a huge amount of debt? Damn it!</p><p>“Okay. I’ll make it next week.” he could responded like this for now.</p><p>“That's all. You have a good day now! Come on Agent H, let's go.”</p><p>The two cretins walked away and left him with a jumbled mind. Debt was one thing that Marco despise because they slowly eat people up before broke them completely. He pulled his hair in frustration before he walked to the town. Mayor Gale could had the answer for this. Once he find the mayor inside his office, he straightly asked about the debt.</p><p>“Debt Collector's Agency? There is such a thing... but I didn't know your father had any debt. I have a suggestion; the next time they drop by, send them to me so we can work out a deal. You've worked hard for Portia, so it's the least we can do.”</p><p>“Thanks, mayor. I’m grateful for that.” at least he could smile a bit, even though the fear of the five million gols debt still hanging around his back.</p><p>“You should also have a talk with Martha, she had to deal with some debt when her husband passed. Maybe she can give you some legal pointers?”</p><p>“Maybe that will be a help. Thanks again.”</p><p>He quickly went to Martha’s bakery and asked the owner about her deal with any kind of debt problem. When he told her the entire story, she looked at him with pity and shocked as his father never seem like the type who'd be in debt. She told him to make sure about the debt record by confirming it to Isaac as the point man around Portia.</p><p>After circling around the town to look for the elder, he finally found him sitting in a hidden playground behind the mayor’s office. Sometimes he forgot about the park as it was covered with big trees nearby. From his nice conversation from the old man, he was certain that the elder would be a great help to him.</p><p>“Um, execuse me Mr. Isaac. Do you know somehing about how my father have some sort of debt to Free Cities’ Debt Collection Agency?””</p><p>“What are you yapping about? Your father didn't have any debt. Heck, I'd even classify him as a penny pincher during his time here. Whoever came to you wasn't from the debt agency.” The elder was pissed with whoever told the fake news about the debt.</p><p>“They called themselves Agent T and Agent H.” now this was getting somewhere.</p><p>“Tuss and Huss! These two buffoons are at it again!” Isaac was irritated by the name.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“Those two idiots are brothers from around Portia. They're bandits, or at least they try to be! They make some trouble now and then, but they're mostly just a pair of imbeciles.”</p><p>“Should I teach them a thing or two?” his head was filled with dark aura as his mind imagined how cruel things he could give to the two cretins.</p><p>“Well, I'd ignore them. But that's just me. Maybe you can have the Civil Corps do something about it.”</p><p>“I think that’s not necessary, though.”</p><p>“Hey, Isaac. What’s up?” Urgh! Spoke of the devil. Arlo always came at the worst time ever.</p><p>“None of your business.” he tried to ignore the captain.</p><p>Arlo narrowed his eyes on him. But, he sighed and let go his irritation.</p><p>“Okay. I admit I was being a jerk to you before. I want to make up with you. But, I never see you this pissed to ignore my help.” Arlo apologize at him.</p><p>“Then leave me be.” he quickly made his leave.</p><p>“Come now. It’s part of his business, young man. Look, Arlo. This young one here were tricked with two doofus, Tuss and Huss.”</p><p>“It’s the first time I heard about it. So, you <strong>DO</strong> need some help, then.” The captain tried to convince him.</p><p>“Nope. Thanks anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that. Giving those fools an embarrassing thing or two will suit your taste, right?” Arlo grinned at him.</p><p>Marco thought about the plan. Thinking back at how the cretins shocked him about the debt was infuriating, especially by mentioning his, ‘oh so admirable’ father in the first place. Embarrassing payback for those two was a good way to relief his anger. Well, if Arlo’s plan was interesting.</p><p>“Fine then. What’s your plan?”</p><p>Arlo told him that he would ambush Huss and Tuss when they appeared to take the money. When they were surprised, Arlo and he would strike and tied them before giving an embarrassing punishment. He was thinking on what kind punishment that would make the cretins died of embarrassment. Once settled, they agreed upon the plan and would wait until Huss and Tuss came next week. Arlo smiled with satisfaction when they finally back on good terms. The red head also managed to tease the young builder which made the mood even better. Isaac just shook his head with the unusual interaction from the two. Young people these days.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week was spent with commissions, exploration, and experiments in a flash. The flow was normal to him as he now was getting used on living at Portia. For the week, he managed to toss aside the scam problem and focused on his objective list after his exploration at sewage plant’s hazardous ruin. He wondered if new things will happened on the following season. Oh well, all he could do just enjoyed his new life here. Today he had another amusing experience as the time to pay what Huss and Tuss did to him awaited shortly. He was out of the cabin and found the rat Tuss and doofus Huss were there waiting for him at the workshop’s entrance. Tuss smiled at him while Huss looked at nowhere with his silly gaze.</p><p>“How do you do, Builder! Do you have the money to pay off your debts?” the rat rubbed his hands.</p><p>“Yes. Thanks for your <strong><b>kindness</b></strong>, I manage to get someone paying all of the debts in a week. They will bring it soon.” he smiled at them.</p><p>“Good, good!”</p><p>Unbeknown to them, Alro sneaked behind them and patted his hands on their shoulder.</p><p>“Good day, gentlemen.”</p><p>The two were surprised with the Civil Corps captain and tried to escape. Unfortunately for them, Arlo and Marco was fast enough to crash them unconscious. He took out the rope from his bag and with Arlo’s help, tied the two and then dragged them to town. They walked to a big tree near the Round Table and bind the two cretins on it. What they did caused a commotion among the townsfolk as they one by one approached the tree in confusion. Even the ones inside was out to see what happened.</p><p>After a while, Tuss and Huss were awaken from their blackout. They were surprised with so many people in front of them and worst of all, being tied on a tree. Marco was in the front with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“What did you do, builder? I’m official here!” Tuss snapped at him.</p><p>“I know who you are rat. Asked these nice people here.” he smiled smugly at them.</p><p>“Tsk tsk. Picking on a newcomer. That’s pretty low. You guys are under arrest” Arlo’s hands on waist.</p><p>“Darn, you!” Tuss cursed at him while Huss just… tried to digest what happened.</p><p>“Well. Because I’m so <strong><b>kind</b></strong>, I’ll let these folks watched some show.” he pulled out something and showed them to everyone.</p><p>He brushed some cut ginger and chili pepper to their face in some pattern. Some people found that amusing while the others were cringe on how sting it could be. Marco pulled out a pen and write ‘we never scam again’ on their forehead and then left the scene while everyone still watching the stars of today’s show. Ah… the revenge could never be this sweet! He felt so relieved with that. However, there was one more thing left. Why this captain redhead still followed him back to his workshop?</p><p>“Arlo, why you’re following me?” he said with annoyance.</p><p>“Aw, don’t I get any kind of appreciation?” Arlo teased him again.</p><p>“What? For helping me? Isn’t this your job to aid any kind of good citizen?”</p><p>“You have a point there. But, calling yourself good citizen?” Arlo stared at him with some sort of mockery. He glared back for that.</p><p>“Okay, okay. For now it’s free of charge. Be more careful next time with the two bandit brothers. They have a tendency to do stupid things. Not to mention you look like an easy target. Don’t be so embarrassed if you need my help. Even though it’s fun to see you struggle swallowing your pride.”</p><p>“Hey! I just took the help you offered. That’s it!” he stomped his foot.</p><p>“Fine by me. It’s a shame that little Marco who single-handedly defeated a horde of bandirats is easily scammed by two fools, Huss and Tuss.” Arlo laughed while ruffled his hair.</p><p>“You’ll get it later. Grrrr!” he growled at Arlo.</p><p>Arlo grinned for his win from Marco this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello folks! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter took long enough due to so many distractions. Since I plan to get a good year end break, I think the progress update for next chapter will run shortly. I hope you like the development of the story through this chapter. Every of your time and kudos for this story are always appreciated. See you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Between Two Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco’s life was placed within two sides. One side made him happy while the other one stressed him. However he must underwent that side as it was the only option to build the happiness one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco’s spring was wrapped up with the incident involving Tuss and Huss. It was humiliating, especially Arlo’s tease about how dumb he was for easily scammed by those two cretins. At the end, the two fools were bound on the tree for the rest of the day and being a public display there. Maybe most of people thought that as something that crossed the line, but for him that punishment was kind of soft. The Civil Corps was kind enough to release them on the next day. He didn’t know what would happened after this though. All he could think was another treatment for those two if they planned another revenge or some kind of pay back to him. He wouldn’t hesitate to led them to the gate of misery. Of course in secret.  </p>
<p>Aside from that scam, his spring was somewhat productive. His commissions and assigned request from his overseer paid him a tremendous amount of gols which he sent regularly to his home at Barnarock. Another bonus to add, the planter box he was working on was successfully produced a good quality of crops. Emily was thrilled with the results along with some planter boxes and crops from his lawn as token of gratitude for her and Sophie’s kindness. This was the least he could give to them after their helped on his early days setting foot in Portia.</p>
<p>First day on summer was filled with new hope to gain more fortune. He was excited with the results from cultivating crops which was done with easy effort. Maybe he could expand in making a little gols with the summer crops. His generosity was paid with another seeds for this season from Emily and Sophie. Ah… this season hopefully would be full of fortune to him.</p>
<p>Another mail was sent to him by his overseer. There wasn’t any box attached this time which perked up his curiosity. He read the assigned mission once he was inside the workshop. The letter said that his overseer would like some update regarding hazardous ruin in the sewage plant. He still didn’t get any clear with this weapon development, but at least he could spill everything he had done so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the night fell, he was changed to his black cloaked figure. A shade that moving from one point to another with fast movement in silence. No one got a chance to spot him even catch a glimpse of his figure. He would make the movement once every living in Portia was unguarded and fell to a deep slumber. The western height was a perfect place for a secret rendezvous as most people have a hard time to reach the place. Climbing the height was an easy trip for him now as he gotten used to every hand grip along the way up.</p>
<p>He reached the usual woods in a short time. His overseer was nowhere to be sensed. He pulled out everything he had related to his haul from the sewage plant. The harpoon, jet tube, a bottle of toxin, some chips and engines. Assessing his previous encounter with this new overseer, he only caught a faint of trait of them. They took the mission with high regard which made them least hesitant to eliminate every sore to their sight. Even though their presence too obscure to notice, he at least could calculate the time his overseer would arrive little by little. It would be soon then.</p>
<p>“I see you are ready for this.” He appeared from the tree behind him.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m confident that it will turn down your expectations though.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Now, report.”</p>
<p>“As you told me before, the ruins sure contain so many interesting things. But, the development within the place is something that I need to get used to. All I found to my interest was this harpoon. It’s versatile in term of short and range fighting style. However, the weapon itself is not convenient enough for me. I still need more time to develop another alternative for it.”</p>
<p>“Indeed interesting. Let me check all things you’ve found.”</p>
<p>The overseer was swing the harpoon around. Without any hitch he utilized every function of the weapon. As it was their long lost weapon, they went rampage with scratching every tree around the woods. He could be a dead meat if he didn’t dodge from the sharp tip that been shot at him. Was he a target dummy or some sort to his overseer now?</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’m just joking with the shooting.” Sure the overseer was very kind about joking when they intentionally targeted his head.   </p>
<p>“Then, what do you think? It looks like the weapon suits you better.” back to business.</p>
<p>“This isn’t what I had in mind, agent. You need to work harder than this. If you exceed my expectations, maybe I can grant you a high pay mission for you.” He threw the harpoon back to him.</p>
<p>“Hmmm. Aside from this, what kind of mission do you have for me?” he still doubt himself about the weapon development.</p>
<p>“I’ll compensate you for every progress in exploring this place. Our higher ups will pay handsomely if you discover some of ancient technology here including rare and useful items. We will count on you, agent.”</p>
<p>“So, you will pay for these?” he pointed at the loot from the ruin exploration.</p>
<p>“Try your luck next time, agent. If you got any more interesting stuff than those jokes, I’ll consider it. Also, any Intel about the technology we desire will do for a higher pay.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m not meeting your standard this time then?” he put back everything to his backpack.  </p>
<p>“I am being generous enough for once, agent. So you should work your brain more to make something impressive. Besides, those muscles also need some work. I can’t afford any weaklings under my wing even though they are greatly above the general standards.” his overseer readied his weapon.</p>
<p>“So you really intend to kill me, huh?” he draw his knives out.</p>
<p>No one made a move. The chilling wind spoke bad news to the surrounding as the two were silently clashing their presence. Marco felt the pressure already as his brain desperately thought of many ways to strike and counter the possible attacks from his overseer. His hands became sweaty while waiting for the right moment to move. The stance from the masked one was without any flaw. Then he tried to bait the attack with a slight move from his right leg. Without any response from the overseer, he advanced the bait by throwing two knives to either side of this mysterious figure. Sure they made a move, but it was a little just to avoid the projectiles. Betting on that, he charged forward to take a good range. This was countered as his overseer already sheathed his sword and lunged towards him. Took upon this chance, he made a quickstep to the right to make a maneuver slashes and pulled the thrown knives for an additional attack. Unfortunately, they wasn’t hit and to his surprise, the overseer of his hurl the sword at him. While he busied to counter with his knives, both of his arms were being hit with the stomp. The pressure was hard enough to break the core of his bones and made him immobilize. If this masked figure put more force, his arms would be gone for sure. After made sure the arms were unable to move, his legs become the next target which made him in a total defeat. Yet, the battle wasn’t ended until some knives that were hurled before stabbed back at the overseer on the pull from the string that he attached to them. Only one of them managed to land a hit as the rest was being stopped by the overseer’s gloved hand.</p>
<p>“Well played, agent. But you have to show no mercy to your foes. These little pricks won’t kill me. Find another weapon to use. Yours just a toy to me.” they pull out the knives and stabbed them right on the both sides of his face. He was being exposed with some kind of menacing gaze which intense enough to falter him.</p>
<p>Marco was released from the hold and sit to regain his calm. Everything was pumped to his tension. His breath still unstable and the same tingling of fear came back to him like some sort of permanent symptoms whenever he got face to face with the overseer of his. The only thing he could do was starring at his overseer in defeat.</p>
<p>“Keep my words in mind, agent. This mission is essence to us. A higher bid will be followed with the same amount of risk. If you still goofing around without any remarkable results, don’t expect me to give you a nice treatment anymore. So long.”</p>
<p>In an instant, he no longer saw the masked figure. He just sat there with blank mind and trembled body. His limbs felt an intense pain as the breeze of the night blew on him. Yet this pain was nothing compared to the frustration and anxiety that stunned him to move even an inch. Why he felt discouraged at time like this? Cruel and dangerous missions were his routine back then. Pain and risks for being killed also intense. However, he felt like an amateur in front of his new overseer. Without his realization, his eyes was about brimmed with some tears. He wished that he would find some comfort after all of this hassle finished. Just a warm home with him, his aunt and cousins gathered again without any worry over the damn financial matter.</p>
<p>As his senses were back. He tried to move little by little as well wiped his wet eyes. He had to stand again. A resolution to take this mission had been resolved at the start. This humiliation and defeat was nothing compared to what the future’s hold. Maybe he would break his body after this, but who cared anyway. He had to get a hold on this. So, no more tears. He stood up and left the area like he usually did. Swiftly move to some hidden spot below the height, changed his outfit, and walked back like nothing ever happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His mission was started to get more demanding as his overseer was bold enough to offer him some sort of high payment for any kind of suitable weapon prototype. He still in struggle to meet the demand as his plan to invent new weapon by tweaking the harpoon he got from the ruin was still far from a good development. He thought so hard to figure out the mechanics and tried to recreate the concept with his own blueprint. Since the harpoon itself was quite heavy and not suite with his fighting style, he had to find a way to modify it. He had thought on some kind of projectile weapon and also a versatile one. Yet, it was lacked on the key component to make it work.</p>
<p>Marco walked through the town to submit his commission of the day before making his way to the hazardous ruin at the sewage plant in the east. Everything wasn’t that crowded with people as the noon wouldn’t approach for a few hours. During this time he only spotted most of shop owners who opened for the business. Of course Alice was the first one to reach as she was the client for today.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey, Marco! It’s been a while. I see you’re the one that accept my commission.” she smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You seem in some kind of big project as you order me to make a bunch of display. Not to mention the previous commission.”</p>
<p>“You know, I want to make my shop a little bit prettier. If I can put a beautiful display, people will be taken with the charm of the flowers, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I guess. If you show some kind of authentic plants around here, I’m sure new tourists will be your new costumers.” he said while thought about any possibilities.</p>
<p>“You think so? The idea for this development was in my mind since Mayor Gale informed us the plan to attract more tourists.” her eyes gleamed with hope.</p>
<p>“Glad you prepare to bring more customer. How do you and Jack do?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We’re doing good! Jack also got a good impression on you! You know, a new builder and now become the town hero to help people. He was a bit shy, but I know he want to play with you sometimes. Will you do the favor?” she asked him with such sincerity.</p>
<p>“Well… If I have some time to spare, I won’t mind.” his gazed was getting gentler at the idea. Jack was a good boy and he has soft spot for it.</p>
<p>“Anyway. How’s your gift? Did they like it?” he somehow saw glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Huh? What are you talking about?” now he was confused with the question.</p>
<p>“The rose bouquet of course! You gave it to someone right?” now Alice got closer to his space.</p>
<p>“Ummm…” he was thinking how to explain the folded event to Alice.</p>
<p>“They’re so delightful with it!” a woman’s shout cut his thought.</p>
<p>“Sam!” he turned at her and gestured to drop that topic.</p>
<p>“Yo, kid. Where have you been? You know, our captain looked so dull without you around.” she walked towards them.</p>
<p>“Awww, really?” now Alice’s eyes were sparkling with some sort fascination.</p>
<p>“Okay, you two. Please drop it. I get a guess where it will be going. I’m here for work, not for seeking any kind of cliche romance. I don’t understand where did you get the idea of pushing the imagination of matchmaking me with Arlo.” he was getting an instant headache from the idea. Oh goodness.</p>
<p>The girls were chuckled and ignored his plea. Sam grinned at him while Alice looked at him with some kind of understanding.</p>
<p>“You’re so fun and you being added to Arlo’s life is getting more interesting. You know, being under his command for years make him so boring with this serious stuff and all. A sweet and spicy taste from our little brother do a favor in making him lose his cool and show us another side of our beloved captain.” she winked at him.</p>
<p>“It’s his life. Why it has to do with me? I’m not some kind of jester or something you know.” he huffed with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Okay, Marco. Sorry to take this too far. Now I”ll ask your permission to make any story based from you. Since you give me some kind of fresh aura and character. Don’t worry, I won’t make you do some fruitless request”. Alice tried to switch the topic.</p>
<p>“Now you talking about something good. As long as I got any profitable, I’ll call it even.” he grinned.</p>
<p>“It’s a promise then. Heehee.” Alice’s eyes already sparkling with her fantasy.</p>
<p>“Kid, I appreciate your support for Alice. You will understand about it later. Make sure you spare some time with us. We have so much thing to talk about. And I’m not being sorry about the matchmaking though” Sam’s eyes glinted with some kind of sly scheme.</p>
<p>“Sam! I hate you!” He turned and walked in a fast pace to escape from the two.</p>
<p>The two of them were gazing at him like some kind of prey. He didn’t understand why they look at him and Arlo in that way. He didadmire him once, but it was from some kind of accident. They were just an acquaintance of a builder and The Civil Corps leader. All they did related to business ‘give and take’. So, everything was normal interaction. Furthermore, nothing would change between them in his opinion.</p>
<p>He decided to take a detour to sewage plant since he intended to avoid being caught to an embarrassing conversation like that. Lucky for him no one was around this time. Once he entered the wasteland, he jogged straight to the ruins as he already used to the surrounding.</p>
<p>Like the last time he entered the sewage plant, abnormal monsters already greeted him with their intention to savage him. He had to work hard on his instinct as they were defeated with much effort with his knives, not to mention the number of mob that gathered in every corner of the room and corridor. The loots which dropped from the monsters just the usual stuff, nothing new to him. However, he could gathered quite a number of good ones from the mob to supply his material stock. Once he reached the end of the floor, a giant monster already awaited for his arrival.</p>
<p>The giant was faster and though compared to the last one he encountered. The powerful shot from its big weapon welcomed his arrival. He saw that coming so it was easy to dodge. One shot came with another as the monster was getting more vicious to land the attack. He tried to get close to the creature in order to damage the flesh. Sadly his knives gave minor wound to the giant. Even though it was ineffective, he tried to create more scratches upon the body in every part. It took more time when the giant able to swing its weapon to hit his left arm. As expected from big mass of bulk, he felt a tremendous pain from the hit. Once he done with his knives, he equipped the gloves and strike the mass of flesh as hard as possible. All he could do was tired the monster down even it drained his stamina. He desperately hoped that the toxin that added to his knives in advance would work. He got a less time to catch a break after dodging every attack and then counter it with punches. At time the giant showed any sign of effect, he took the chances to gave consecutive blows. In the end, the monster was dead.</p>
<p>It was a long time to beat the monster as it was able to resist such attacks. The toxin as alternative weapon worked rather slow to kill it. However, this could be a useful information for the weapon development. He gathered remaining loots and parts in the room before decide to take a way back to town. The wound made him flinch during his way back to the workshop as he tried to avoid any sort of interaction from whoever in town. Once he was inside the workshop, he slumped to the bed. Man! He was beat and also stressed when he realized how inefficient he was when battling that giant monster. The exhaustion took over him and made his eyelids closed unconsciously. At this time his body could use some nap.</p>
<p>Once Marco opened his eyes, he awoke with some kind of jolt. Sure his arms still stung from the wound, but his brain was struck with something that woke him from sleep. This sudden idea was a wild theory that related to his weapon development. He had to confirm this guess to Merlin and Petra as the best source of knowledge. Ignoring the pain, he quickly went outside for the research center. Lucky for him the sun wasn’t set yet so he could make a haste to the place.</p>
<p>He entered the building with loud noise. The two researchers were surprised with his entrance yet welcome him with open arms.</p>
<p>“Petra, Merlin, sorry for the outburst. I have some questions.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’re become crazy all of sudden, but I get a hunch this will be something.“ Merlin shook her head.</p>
<p>“For the start, hazardous ruins hold so many dangerous creatures and security machines. I got hard times to deal with it. Suddenly I got this idea in creating some sort of electric reaction or some sort using battery as the power source. Do you think it will work?”  </p>
<p>“Hmm… I don’t exactly got a specific insight about this. Do you have any lead for what you need?” Merlin and Petra thought about his idea seriously.</p>
<p>“Maybe some kind of hacking or catalyst to make them go short circuit? Or else, something that can stun them so we can find the weak point or the core power. Something that explode on the main chip sounded good too, I guess.” he tried to sounded more scientific in order to hide his intention to trigger topics related to mass weapon development on his own benefit. Also, judging by the the trait, these researchers also against intense weapon development since they never brought up the idea during his interaction.  </p>
<p>“If you look something like that, I guess we need more data discs to explore the possibilities. Do you have any opinion about this, Petra?” Merlin turned the topic to Petra.</p>
<p>“I got the slight idea about the mechanics of your requested item, Marco. However, this matter was so little in our hands. I think we need many discs for this purpose. 40 discs to be safe so you can make only one way of labor. Progress time to extract the information from the discs is about a week for the quickest. We had so many discs and theories to be tested anyway.” Petra explained.</p>
<p>“*sigh… I knew it will take some time. I almost got trapped with the swarm of machines and monsters the other day. I wish I can get the blueprint sooner so I can excavate more relics and interesting items for you.” Marco felt so hopeless for the timeline of this development.</p>
<p>“Don’t be discouraged, Marco. You are our best bet to reach further discoveries right now. Let me and Petra checked on something for you. It was the least we can do for your contribution. Feel free to wonder around as you like.” Merlin and Petra walked to a big shelf on the corner of the room.</p>
<p>While he waited for the researchers to list the items, Marco caught a glimpse of documents pile. The pile might contain what he seek. As he rummage and checked the documents, he found some sort of weapon related mechanism. Some of the blueprints seemed promising to him especially the one that resemble mechanics with the weapon from giant boss monster in sewage ruin. He secretly picked the papers and quickly rearrange the rest and then act natural like a good guest.</p>
<p>Considering what Petra had said earlier, he had to make a full schedule on excavating the data discs on abandoned ruin. Since his body still in urge on recovering, he would prepare everything for tomorrow’s exploration. He would focus on figuring the blueprint as another plan to develop the weapon. Waiting from the researchers to finish the analysis won’t met his deadline on time.</p>
<p>After a while, Merlin and Petra were back with something. They explained that the research center had this kind of mini drill to assist them in digging the relics from the ruin. But, neither of them could use it properly since they weren’t do any labor work. The two let him use the drill for progressing the excavation faster. He thanked Merlin and Petra by shaking their hands so aggressively which made them astounded by the action.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday came already. Since he had a lot time to do, he busied himself in gathering the data discs for Merlin and Petra which exhaust him in a single day. He thanked the mini drill for the good job in excavating the ruin more faster than before. While waiting for the analysis of those discs, he managed to get a grasp on how his next weapon be. Today he decided to conduct some trial by doing some modification here and there. He scattered all materials on the floor and let his mind did the job. When he was about to take them, a loud knock was heard along with someone call out his name. Urgh! What a perfect timing!</p>
<p>When he opened the door, two uninvited guests greeted at him. Martha’s son, Toby, was the noisy one to disturb him first thing in the morning. Beside the kid, Jack was addressed him politely with a brown dog which named Scrap by townspeople that always barked and wagged its tail in excitements. He didn’t know what their intention but they packed with big backpack and a basket. He got a bad feeling from them.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mister Marco! We want to go out with you! Right, Jack?” the boy was jumping with excitement.</p>
<p>“Umm.. if that isn’t a bother to you.” Jack look at him scared.</p>
<p>At first he thought about refusing and sending them back to town. But he felt pity towards Jack as the kid was too afraid of being a disturbance. Not to mention the heavy package they brought. He would ask more before he decided what to do.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the invitation. I wonder what’s the thing you two brought with?”</p>
<p>“We want you to take us on some adventure. So we brought our gears. Even mom gave us our meals. You can see it in the basket.” Toby showed the basket at him.</p>
<p>“Why you didn’t ask the Civil Corps? You mom will be rest assured with that, don’t you think?” he raised his brow in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Um, we already did with them. They’re busy right now so we think you will accompany us.” the kid slowly look away from his gaze.</p>
<p>Something fishy was going on. Toby’s confidence started to falter and Jack was getting more nervous. If these kids were his opponent, he will attack them with their weakness to spill the bean. He grab Toby’s hip and started to tickle him. The boy was squirming and laugh as he felt the</p>
<p>“Did you really told your mom about this, huh?” he was getting more aggressive in tickling the boy.</p>
<p>“HAHAHAHA! Stop, mister! It tickles! ” Toby was tormented by the tickles. The boy laughed so hard from being ticklish.</p>
<p>“I think you’re not being honest with me, Toby. Answer me.” he intensified his tickles.</p>
<p>“Jack, help me! Ahahahaha! Make! Him! Stop!” Toby cried to Jack.</p>
<p>“Awawawawawa… Mister please stop.” Jack tugged at his jacket viciously.</p>
<p>Marco wouldn’t show any mercy this time. He turned to tickle Jack and then back to Toby. The kids begged for him until one of them spoiled the bean. They lied about took Marco out for a picnic. No wonder overprotective mother like Martha even let her naughty Toby roamed around for monster hunting. He ordered them to sit and gave them a long word about lying to their mother and sister. Then he gave a word about being a good kid and let them had their way just this once.</p>
<p>“Listen, kids. I will accompany you this time. But, if you’re lying again next time, I will dragged you two back to your mother and sister.” he glared at them.</p>
<p>“Y-yes, mister.” the two answered in fear.</p>
<p>He decided to take the kids to Amber Island since the Portia plain was probably a little bit boring to them. The plan made Toby excited. Jack also happy with the decision. Toby as the hyperactive one was nagging at him to explore the cave, but he bluntly rejected the idea and told them the place wasn’t for kids yet. Instead, he led them to the shades near shore of the island and freed them to defeated some of the crabs and urchins around there. Their move wasn’t that bad and they managed to defeated the creatures without any major wounds except minor scratches. Some people would cry hysterically for such minor problem, but to him the kids would toughen themselves after some real experiences.</p>
<p>“Wow! That was great! I wanna play some more.” Toby jumped in high spirit even though his body got some dirt on. Scrap bark in addition.</p>
<p>“Shush! You’ll tire and hurt yourself more. Think about Jack too.” he concerned about the other boy as well.</p>
<p>“I’m not that tired.” Jack shook his head.</p>
<p>“Listen. Your mom and sister will chase me to death if I make you two messier than this. Before you show up with this horrible appearance, let me apply some ointment and you two will stay out trouble, okay? Besides, we can take on some break. It’ll be a waste if we left your mom’s cooking untouched. Didn’t Miss Lucy taught you about some respect for food?.” He prepare the place for them to rest.</p>
<p>“Okaaaay.” the two replied in unison and then helped him.</p>
<p>As expected from Martha, the meal was great. He got some moment of joy with these two boys. They eat, they chat, they laugh. So much good time like nothing bad ever happened. They might be troublesome at some point, but that was how kids were. The fun was real and he felt it. If things weren’t hectic anymore he could spend some time for these kids later. Maybe.</p>
<p>“It’s Alro! ARLOOOOO! Over here!” Toby’s shouted to call the Civil Corps captain.</p>
<p>My lord, why this man had to appear at the worst time possible. It wasn’t like he avoid him or anything. He had a hunch that the next second would ring a trouble for him. The said man quickly ran to reach them. He never saw the corps leader such in a rush before. Arlo even over protectively patted the kids after saw their condition which he could say, not that neat. He got this glare from the red head as he demand him to explain everything.</p>
<p>“Marco, you know what to do, right?” the gaze was getting intensified as it could make a hole to his body.</p>
<p>“Umm… we’re on a break after a fun exploration. The kids love to play don’t you think?” he smiled as nothing bad ever happened.</p>
<p>“Maaaarco. You really never take a break on this, don’t you?” Arlo crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I just want them to experience something new. Isn’t that great?” he tried to assured the Civil Corps captain.</p>
<p>“The problem is, you made them go to dangerous place! Have you ever thought about their safety?!” angry tone was clearly heard from Arlo.</p>
<p>“Yes. I have. I do it on my own way. Every risk for them is my responsibility!” he clenched his fists. Eyes were lit up with rage.</p>
<p>“How do you know about responsibility since you’re just new around here!” Arlo growled at him.</p>
<p>With that, the two men snapped. Their argument was more serious than what they ever had. The language was far from decent even for kids. Every word was filled with venom. So loud and so ugly as they gnawed at each others’ flaw. Their fists clenched so hard that it could launch a punch soon. The kids were startled with this outburst and tried to stop them. They pulled everything to get the attention of the adults. Even Scrap bark and whine while pulled their trousers. Yet, they were still at their fight with the shouts here and there. Toby started to bawl and Jack kept on tugging Marco’s outfit in despair while his eyes flowing with tears.   </p>
<p>Argument was stopped once the adult realize the kids cried louder than their shouts. Without hesitation they reached the kids to calm their wail. Arlo picked Toby and patted head to comfort him while Marco hugged Jack and rubbed his back. The kids sniffled and hold the men tighter to distract them from another fight. There were stagnant at this position for a while. Sobs were still heard but both of the boys calmed down. Once Toby and Jack got on their feet, Arlo decided that they had to go back before Martha and Alice got worried about the kids. No one object Arlo’s decision as somehow the quarrel drain their energy. When they were about to walk back, Toby tugged at Arlo’s jacket.</p>
<p>“Arlo, can I ride on your back?” Toby asked with low whine and exhausted tone.</p>
<p>“Sure, buddy.” the redhead smiled and then set Toby on his shoulder. The scene made Jack fidgeted.</p>
<p>“You want me to carry you too?” Marco crouched and asked the boy. Jack blushed and nodded.</p>
<p>He and Arlo both carried the kid back to town. It was silent along the way without Toby’s usual rant and Scrap’s bark. Despite the shock from his fight with Arlo, Marco could sense how happy the kids were. The boys only had one figure to rely on especially Jack which forced himself to act mature despite of his age. At least the piggyback ride was one thing he could do to make Jack felt like the kid he should be. He tried to engaged Jack in some kind of interesting chat in order to make this boy being comfortable with him, but both of the kids already fell asleep. Night already set when they reached the town gate. Martha and Alice were apologizing for the boys behavior once they sent back to their home. Arlo and Marco casually assured them as the boys just hanging around to have some fun on the weekend.</p>
<p>Once the babysitting was over, Arlo and Marco walked to peach plaza in silent. Marco didn’t know why the Civil Corps captain walked alongside with him even escort him back to his workshop. He still needed time to think about how to response to Arlo after their fight. Arlo spoke once they reached the front of Marco’s workshop.</p>
<p>“I’m still mad at you.” Arlo frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. And thank you for helping me to bring the kids back home.” Marco just waved his hand as he tried to enter his cabin.</p>
<p>“Damn! Why do you always like this?!” Arlo didn’t let him go and grabbed his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Because this is who I am.” He was getting more upset from the realization that he and the people of Portia were live in different line. They wouldn’t and mustn’t understand his situation.</p>
<p>“Please. It’s been a while and yet we heated another fight.” Arlo’s grip was getting tighter and his eyes were getting softer as he saw some kind of hurt from the young builder.  </p>
<p>“Whose fault is. You just ran to me and suddenly shouted at me for being irresponsible.” he threw a sharp gaze to Arlo.</p>
<p>“*sigh* I guess you’re right. I’m sorry for now. Umm.. How’s your builder stuff do?” It was awkward to change the subject while Arlo still felt the lingering rage from this incident.</p>
<p>“Just normal commission here and there. Why?” Marco answered casually despite his sour mood to the captain.</p>
<p>“It’s just strange to see nothing happened at this town since you live in this town. Well you made another commotion once I see you again.” The red head unconsciously scratch his back.</p>
<p>“Arlo, I don’t know you’re still hold huge grudge against me or what. Am I some kind of troublemaker to you?” Marco crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not against the statement. But after some thought, you did give good deeds to this town. Besides, I never know you’re good with children.”</p>
<p>“Why should I know? Ask the children.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Hahahaha! You got a point there. … What?” Arlo was confused to see Marco chuckling.</p>
<p>“I never know you could laugh.” He tried to subside his laugh.</p>
<p>“I may be a serious one, but I also can laugh out of joy you know.” Arlo felt glad the tension between them was relented.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah.” Marco responded half-heartedly.</p>
<p>“So, are you busy tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I think so. Why?” he raised his brow.</p>
<p>“Just want to invite you for a morning training. Maybe you could get… better mood after that?” the Civil Corps captain was tried to reasoning with him.</p>
<p>“Aww. Aren’t you being left out from your gang?” he smirked.</p>
<p>“Not really. I just want to know your physical strength.”</p>
<p>“Not that again. Do you ever to stop pestering me with that?” his mood turned sour. Again.</p>
<p>“It’s just physical exercise. I don’t ask you for a spar. It will be settled later.”</p>
<p>“I’m not in the mood. It’s really a hassle.” he narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I insist.” Arlo countered.</p>
<p>“I’ll lock the door then.”</p>
<p>“I’ll wait until you out of your shelter.”</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying!” He stomped in distress.</p>
<p>“Come on. Just being obedient, then.” Arlo patted his head.</p>
<p>“Tch. I have something to work for tomorrow. I”ll join your nonsense training after that. So scram!” he waved his hand at the red head.</p>
<p>“Alright. Alright. Be sure to ready yourself once I knock your door in the morning.” He smirked and left.</p>
<p>As expected, his time will be spent all day long for the kids. Not to mention unexpected fight with Arlo which exhausted him more. Since he had a little bit time to spent, he did all night work to figure the good prototype of the new weapon. The draft from research center did help him to think about several ideas of prototype. He wrote every ideas that popped out of his mind and then put the pieces here and there in order to make something worth in his overseer’s eyes. Just a spare of mercy was enough for him. For the sake of building a happy side from the dark one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back with another chapter. It's the longest one that i write so far. For these past weeks, I was distratcted with other things and this chapter developed rather slower. I hope the plot build well as many chapters await before I finish this fic. Until the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. High Risk High Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hard struggle turned the table. He obtained a streak of good things after stressed out for days. However, more things had to be paid before he actually received what he wanted. Sacrifice more, obtain more. That was the situation he was in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three black stripped pattern. By looking at the design either on letters or package box made Marco sweated with anxiety. The due time for his assignment drew near in several days. Would the remaining days be okay? That was bugging Marco’s mind. The ideas from every information he gathered still not refined even after he managed to create some weapon prototype. They had to go on some trial before he certain in finalizing the weapon blueprint. The regulars at sewage plant could be a nice volunteer. He didn’t have many choices but to bet on those rascals.</p><p>Aside from that, he must put back the stolen draft to the research center secretly. Early morning was the best time to do this as Petra was the only one at the center at the moment. He skipped the usual business to commerce guild and ran straight to research center. Not many folks were present this early. The shop owners for example, some of them still prepared the shop while the others were on morning exercise like Paulie. He was glad not to bump with many people upon reaching the research building.</p><p>Once he entered, Petra was already inside as expected. As always, she seemed quite busy with her works without noticing he opened the door casually. With her eyes focused on whatever she was doing, he sneaked around where the pile of documents were placed. It still a mess like the last time he tampered it. He slipped the stolen draft within the documents and walked slowly to Petra. He managed to surprise the researcher and followed with chat about the progress of data disc extraction along with small talk on technology development. He also thanked Petra for the mini drill since it helped the work faster than before. Before he left, Petra told him to made his time whenever he visit the research center. She and Merlin were opened for his request anytime.</p><p>Another run on the sewage plant began once again. Since he felt like a weakling in the second floor, the trial was conducted around there. He pull out the first weapon like the giant monster had. The thing which called ‘gun’ from the research center’s draft filled with various darts as its ammunition. He shot the venomous darts to mutated humanoid on its head. The impact from the gun was powerful as it created a blast which knock the monster back. The shot was great and manage to kill the freak even though it struggled to counter before completely dead. It was more effective on the mutated fishes as they had small body to begin with. However, different case came with the masked humanoid since its head was protected with solid mask. He had to shoot some part of its body and waited until it was dead from the toxin. Shame that the weapon’s flaw was emerged after several uses. Continuous powerful impact from the gun made it burst and destroyed to bits. As the result, his hand got burned from the explosion. Damn! He would spend a long time to improve this rascal.</p><p>Moving on to another corridor, he tried the explosives to the horde of monster that approached him. Since it used the similar materials as the firework, he didn’t know how strong it would be. As expected, the blast was weak which made less effect. Toxin bomb also not that effective either as it popped the contained toxin in a minuscule radius. At least the metal dust was the one that worked a little bit better by immobilizing the monsters and interrupt their sight before he finished them off. The trip sure not like a walk in a park with this many failure bombs at his inventory right now. The worst one was the needle bomb which work at total failure with its crumbs scattered here and there after been thrown.  </p><p>The room of chaos is straight to his way. Giant monster spawned and shot him once he stepped to the area as it had to do the usual greeting. Lucky for him that he already used with this pattern, but he had a bad feelings that would be any worse thing that yet to be seen. The usual attacks were easy to dodge and during this moment he took the chance to shot the useless explosives to the monster. Of course the attack wasn’t that reckless as he dealt some cut to the flesh first. It was no different from his previous encounter with the said giant. At least he didn’t have to drain all of his stamina this time. When Everything was cleared, he collected the remaining loots and whatever he could gather before headed to the surface.</p><p>It took long enough for him to do a single session of ruin diving. Running around here and there while throwing the experimented weapons over the mob of monster wasn’t his usual workout. He walked sluggishly to town. It was a little bit to his surprise that his body endured the hunger for hours. His way home was a pain since his body and his brain cell been itchy after witnessed the results of his futile experiments. The abandoned stomach now growled and begged to be fed with something hearty. He ignored it as his body was set in auto pilot to walk and then sleep like a log. He knew the new way to fix his weapon problem, so please have mercy on his tired body.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marco vaguely remembered how he ended up with his head buried on the pillow. It felt so cozy and warm until the loud knock disturbed it. As expected from Arlo, he quickly escalated to the top list of annoying townsfolk ever.</p><p>“What?” he frowned at the taller man once he opened the door.</p><p>“Come on. Don’t be like that. I come here to improve your mood.” Arlo raised his brow.</p><p>“You sure will after you spare my morning in the first place.” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to delay the exercise though. Since I can learn something new from your strange physique.” somehow Arlo keen to this kind of arrangement.</p><p>“I’m sure I won’t meet your expectation.” he sighed and then pointed his finger at Arlo.</p><p>“Let me tell you straight. This won’t come cheap.”</p><p>“I know something good to offer. A healthy meal is good enough, right?” Arlo smiled at him.</p><p>“A full set is a good start. Be sure to prepare your wallet then. It’s a compensation for one session only.”</p><p>“I depends on how much I satisfied with the session though. I believe I”ll be disappointed like you’ve mentioned.” Arlo grinned at him.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Let me get myself ready first.” he walked inside and slammed the door.</p><p>He fixed the mess he made the previous day and then checked on his condition. It seemed his body not fully recovered, judging by the tingling pain when he touched some part of his body. He would make it less obvious during the training then. He opened the door to see a displeased Arlo.</p><p>“You sure have no hospitality for a guest.” Arlo mocked him.</p><p>“My house is open for invited guest only. You’re indeed a stranger to my house.”</p><p>“*sigh* alright. First, I want to confirm this. Did you happen to see someone suspicious?”</p><p>“Nope. Why?” he confused with the sudden question.</p><p>“It surprised me when I saw it. And I think you’re not going to like it.”</p><p>The redhead led him to his workshop entrance where his resource box and mail box located. True to his word, everything was a mess. It was far beyond an accident. Someone vandalize his property on purpose. The mailbox was split in half and the resource box was become pieces of scrap right now. The two boxes were essential for his work as builder, especially the resource box which stored fresh materials from tree farm nearby. It was a great present since he solved a great problem to the said farm back in Spring.</p><p>Without any word said, both of men were walked around to search for some sort of clue or trace. What they found was a anonymous letter attached in the broken mailbox.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little pest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might notice work is a little harder this morning without your precious mailbox and resource Box. Quit doing stuff around town like you're some sort of gift to Portia and leave.</em>
</p><p><em>X</em>  </p><p> </p><p>Well, what an interesting fellow. Marco’s existence in Portia is sure pissed someone off. Judging on the destruction, this lovely perpetrator was a really scatterbrained one. They used a lame old-fashioned method in threatening someone. If it was him, he just broke the more precious equipment that obviously displayed on the lawn, or burned the house if he could. This kind of prickle was nothing to worry about since he got a bigger issue to be solved. It couldn’t be helped but to wait and see where this would go. On the other hand, this dense captain of the Civil Corps was taking the situation too serious than he should be.</p><p>“Destruction of property, not to mention a threatening letter. This is a serious crime! Forget about any suspicious stranger, do you know anyone who might dislike you enough to do something like this?” Arlo gripped his shoulder.</p><p>“Well, Higgins is the number one fan on the list, yet I doubt he would do something this low to his antics.”</p><p>“You got a point. I never witness Higgins do something extreme like this. But, this is a serious one, Marco! We'll investigate it thoroughly from here.” The taller man pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“It means that we postpone this nonsense exercise, right?” his eyes glittered with joy.</p><p>“Why are you so happy about this? You are about to be exposed in some kind of dangerous problem, you know. ” Arlo shook his head.</p><p>“Nah. It will work out somehow.” he waved his hand.</p><p>“Then I can worry about this matter after a pleasant exercise session then. Let’s go!” Arlo grabbed his hand and dragged him away from his cabin.</p><p>“Arrrgh! Why are you so persistent about this stupid exercise!” he surrendered to the captain’s pull.</p><p>They were started to run from the town gate. He followed Arlo’s pace and tried his hardest to hold back all of his overall strength as it wasn’t a showcase to any civilian. The first route was to the west lake near Sophie’s Ranch and then circle around until back to the starting point. Once it done, they advanced to the southeast where the Amber Island was. The morning still quiet and the small monsters around their route were nowhere to be seen. Few minutes during sprinting did good and bad effect at the same time to his body. The blood was circulating in a nice pace, but the pain from his wound still intact and stung every second passed. He just let his muscles to decide what state he would be after this. When they reached the bridge to the island, Arlo made a quick turn and ran to the north where the east town gate in sight. Considering the strength of normal people, Marco slowed down and let Arlo left him far ahead. Not that long, Arlo turned back after noticing Marco wasn’t following him. Marco was wheezing and desperately taking a breath.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The captain jogged back to him.   </p><p>“Arlo…Huff… huff.. Wait! *pant* can we take a break? I’m tired.” he whined to make Arlo believe that he was running out of stamina.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Do you have to pretend that you’re this tired?. Stop exaggerating.” the act didn’t convinced the other man.</p><p>“It’s really- *wheeze* tiring, Arlo.” Marco’s breath was shallow and heavy.</p><p>Unexpected to him, the Civil Corps captain put his right palm on Marco’s chest. He flinched by the touch as it pressed hard on his wound. They were at it for some time before Arlo frowned.</p><p>“Come on! Your beat seems regular to me.” the act was failed as the red haired man narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Tch. How long we’re going to do this? I want to go home right now.” he felt so frustrated by this nonsense workout while his body wanted a comfy bed.</p><p>“Just one more run and we’re finished. Come on, Marco!” Arlo gripped on Marco’s shoulder which made him flinch at the touched wound.  </p><p>Arlo seemed suspicious with the response, yet he somehow let it go and made Marco resumed their run across the plain. The red haired man sometimes took a glance as he had to make sure that Marco was really fine with this kind of workout. At the time they reached the gate, Arlo led the way back to the western gate where their run started. They stood there for a while catching some breath. All of sudden, Arlo did this strange thing by touching some part of his body like he was inspecting some suspicious criminal. The captain narrowed his eyes when he found something strange, but then quickly changed to his normal expression like nothing was happened. Marco asked about his absurd act, but the older man just waved his hand and said that he did some measurement to compare their physique and stamina capabilities. Thus, the topic was purposely turned to compensation which piqued the young builder’s attention.</p><p>Despite his annoyance over Arlo’s strange invitation for the morning exercise, they naturally did this every morning. Somehow, it became a routine for both of them, and the rest of Arlo’s training buddies joined their workout at some point. Hated to admit this but he got a positive effect from this and his work was getting a better light. It was up to his overseer to determine his life at the promised rendezvous.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Being the first one at the usual meeting point gave Marco some time to assess all surrounding to his advantage. Calculating on how their last rendezvous was, the overseer of his would come with a grand entrance. He thought on some strategy before he let himself wide in the open for an attack. The night blew cold breeze as it whispered a dangerous rhythm to his ears. A bead of sweat started to form at his face as he sensed a faint yet familiar presence nearby.        </p><p>Thanked to his polished skills, he managed to dodge a thrown boulder and readied his knives. He made some random hurl on here and there before made his way to the position where his overseer was. He successfully clashed and held the masked figure in their place before swiftly pulled the thrown knives back at the target through the attached wires. Noticing the upcoming attacks, the overseer rammed at him to avoid them. The knives not hit the vital parts, but it managed to scratch a good number of the overseer’s flesh. They stood face to face with each other while maintaining their stance.</p><p>“I see you’ve learned a new trick. But you still need a high score to obtain tonight, Agent.” the overseer mocked him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, <strong><b>Sir</b></strong>. I got sleeves full of surprises. Just make sure to give some compensation later.” he tried to be confident even though his legs were shaking a bit. </p><p>Marco took a bold move. He threw more knives at the overseer. It was so obvious to dodge, yet he continued to throw some more knives at random.</p><p>“Did I told you that the old toy of yours were inefficient, Agent.” the overseer with ease dodged every hurl and then charged at him.</p><p>“My bad. Old habit won’t die that quick. For your information, these rascals are the origin of my code name. Let you have a taste of its comeback” he secretly pulled a red ball and aimed it to his overseer.</p><p>The ball exploded and threw them away. He predicted the impact and then threw a number of black balls to the masked figure. Once they blew, metallic dust was filled the air. The overseer didn’t see this coming. Unbeknown to them, their senses were gradually weakened inside the dust. They were too focused on escaping from the dust range and didn’t notice another balls were thrown. In addition, the new balls were exploded and myriad needles penetrated and stung the overseer. For the final blow, he stroke his overseer with the previous thrown knives. Every knives that attached to him were flied to his target. Stabbing most of the body like a storm of feathers. Showing no mercy to a helpless prey. Well, it wasn’t that brutal since he didn’t intend to take the masked figure’s life away.    </p><p>“Well, you got a good grade this time, Agent.” the overseer of his sat down. Trembling hands tried to pull out every needles and knives that stabbed his body.</p><p>“Good to hear. But, I don’t think this as merciless as you ordered.” he crossed his arms.</p><p>“I figured. Fine enough for this time. My threat did well to your performance.”</p><p>“My, thank you. Now look at yourself. Want some help? It will hurt you the more you pull those off with paralyzed hands. I can see you flinch and tremble.”</p><p>“No need. I’m used to this kind of things. While I’m on it, let me give you some words.” the trembling hands gradually become stable while pulling the objects of pain from the overseer’s body.   </p><p>“Okay. I’m all ears.”</p><p>“I see you have three kind of explosives. The red one had a nice explosion. I think you made a good job in mixing up the local materials to create this unusual blow. I’ll give you some time to upgrade the function since you as the creator had some issues to control the blow. The dust balls are good for attack and defense. I see it as a part of smokescreen first, but it turned out you purposely weaken me rather than escaping and hiding. And the last one is an explosive to nerf the enemy with paralyzing needles. I can’t give much comment since you quickly took me down.” the overseer casually talked in such condition. His full set attire was worn out by the attack. Red drips of blood were seen clearly after the sharp objects were pulled.</p><p>“As expected. You got some insight about my weapons in a short time. I always have a hunch that you got insane senses.” it was the first time he felt the tension was lifted a little bit.     </p><p>“I saw a flash of red and black only. I can’t underestimate my subordinate after this. I can feel the dust and paralyzing liquid are making worse effects now.” the masked figure finished clearing all of the remaining knives and needles.</p><p>“*sigh* to be honest, I made those desperately. I don’t know how the target sale of these weapons. Somehow I made the ones that could be conventional to stealth users like us.” he shrugged.</p><p>“It worked well, Agent. Hand me the rest of remaining explosives.”</p><p>“I’m not expecting any good result. But, if you think these are good for now, I”ll hand it over” he gave the bundle to his overseer.</p><p>“Your compensation will be at the usual place. I assure that you will be drowned in more business after this. Be prepared. Shall we meet at another rendezvous and show me what you’re capable of, Agent Shadewing.” with that the overseer gone.</p><p>Okay, it was unexpectedly satisfying. Marco stood and looked around. The woods now filled with disastrous mess. Remnants of his experimented weapons were scattered here and there. He knew this would be a long overwork as one of the standard ethic in this line of business was ‘one should leave no trace behind’. On this case, he had to altered the scene around in order to make nobody notice the change of environment. Before he started to tidy up the mess, he quickly took the bundle of gols from his overseer. The first thing he did was gathered the remains and other debris from his explosives. Then he tilled the damaged soil around the place and then stomped it so the cracks and holes were patched. He stroll around the trees to scrap some part of it in order to hide the trace of cut and stab from his knives. And for the final touch, he crushed some pine cones and its leaves to dust before sprinkled around the patched soil. Some drops of water was added to make the dust produce stronger fragrance of pine woods. After assessing the result, he did some double check and then swiftly left the area along with the traces of him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>True to the overseer's word, Marco’s mailbox was filled with a thicker three black stripped mail. The new assignment was doubled since the recent ones and became more exclusive. He got an order for the new batch of explosive as well as a big list of secret material hunting. The letter said that the employer provide a payment for some kind of loots that came from unusual ferocious nocturne monsters that either spotted on deeper level of sewage plant and around outskirts of Portia. Even they had a detailed description about the bounty. He wondered how his employer so well informed about these dangerous creatures while the local residents didn’t have any clue about its existence. He read every information carefully before decided which option he should take, considering the risk and the reward. Not that he complained on the fresh batch of payment he received, but he had to collect more gols from worthy commission for his further investment and then said a grand farewell to this kind of work.</p><p>Since most of the main dish of his work came at night, he made some adjusted schedule on how he made his hand full for a day. First, he had to avert any kind of interruption which would take his time at evening and later. The occasional diner invitation from Arlo was one of them. It was true that the Civil Corps captain insisted himself to treat over the diner after he took some of his tie in the morning, yet he somehow felt too spoiled at this. He should find some excuses to distant himself from the captain and clear his schedule for the evening.</p><p>As the morning run came, he tried to act strangely in order to catch Arlo’s attention. Sometimes the man was dense as a brick to notice any slight problem. The older man finally asked him when their session ended.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’ve been distracted during the workout.” the red haired captain crossed his arms.</p><p>“Eh? Am I that obvious?” he startled.</p><p>“It’s obvious that you make up that shocked face. What’s with this new scheme?” Arlo narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Come on! I’m just tried to initiate a serious talk. You know, you so insensitive about the others most of the time.”</p><p>“Said the one who demand a high price over everything.”</p><p>“Now you regret to pay for my meals? I <strong><b>think</b></strong> about that and I suggest we should stop.” he got a chance to distance himself from Arlo and would be persistent on this.  </p><p>“It’s not like that! I-I never heard you said thanks for the meals all this time. And…” Arlo shut his mouth after realized what he said.</p><p>“T-H-A-N-K-S! Happy now?” Marco threw the most savage tone at Arlo.</p><p>“I don’t mean that way. I.. uh…” Arlo scratched his neck.</p><p>“Say it clearly, stupid.” they were silent for a moment before Marco spoke.</p><p>“*sigh* I think you put the diner treat too seriously. I’m grateful for your hospitality these days, but it isn’t healthy onward. You already learned and trained much with me don’t you? We should do this on some occasion from now on. So do the diner.” he tried convinced the captain.    </p><p>“Then, you’re uncomfortable with me all this time? I thought you had a good time.”</p><p>“Look, I’m pleased with your companion. However, I have to put more time to my builder career now. Mayor Gale spilled some beans at me about another development in Portia. I want to build a good reputation as the builder here, so I should do some preparations before the official commissions are announced. Because of that, I don’t think I’m able to spare some time as often as now. But I will make some for you later.” not all of these were entirely true but he had to say it like a solid truth.</p><p>“I see. I’m sorry. I don’t want to be in your way. I will ask you in advance for the next exercise session. Thanks to you I get another way to improve my build effectively. Too bad I have to treat you another time.” Arlo now smiled a little.</p><p>“Come on! Don’t suddenly be happy. Now I feel more guilty than before. I will invite you over meal next time. Steamed potato fruit your favorite, right?” he smirked at Arlo.</p><p>“Quit with that joke! You ruined my appetite.” Arlo ruffled Marco’s hair.</p><p>The main matter was diverted. He could do his day according to the plan. Daily commission was ordinary piece of cake. To his surprise, Antoine and Mr. Presley praised for his excellent works and promoted him with higher rank commission. He felt so grateful for the consecutive luck that bestowed upon him. Many essential needs on his list would be fulfilled in no time. His family in their letters said that they were in well situation after he left for a season. It would be a good gift for him to sent them more allowance in the middle of this summer. He wished he could see them jumped out of joy as he give a nice presents for each of them. He smiled to himself and thanked Antoine and Mr. Presley for their care since his arrival as an amateur builder in town.</p><p>Since he got nothing to do, he went straight to the research center to look upon his request upon the data discs analysis. When he asked about the progress, Petra who worked on the analysis shook his hand with over excitement. It seemed that the results was fruitful then. Even Merlin who rarely smile now gave him a word of praise for his idea.</p><p>“Marco! I can’t thank you enough for this. The idea to make the tool is leading us to another device that potentially disable any tight securities in the ruins. With this, we can try explore the ruins around here to find more clues about the lost technology. I’m so happy with such discoveries!” Petra babbled with such joy.</p><p>“We are in your debt. Another lead to the technology is in our hands. Of course I asked Petra to prioritize on your request first. Petra, hand him the blueprint.” Merlin praised him with such pride.</p><p>He looked over the paper from Petra. It was the same design as the balls he made for his overseer. The mechanism would trigger upon touch with any solid surface. After the contact, it produced a wave of electricity and then transmitted on the certain area. It was a nice start. Although he knew this prototype required more trial before he could fully use of it.</p><p>“As you can see, we described it as prototype since it never run any practical trial. I know this not much a help but I’m sure you can do more better than this one. And we will make sure you’re the first one to know about our development in tracking the biggest discovery of lost technology in Portia.” Petra described their struggle to him.</p><p>“So, it has a big secret then?”</p><p>“Of course! that was the reason we stationed in this town, Marco. You are the one who helped us make a big step after all these years. Anything you need that require our assistance will be done as quickly as we can.”</p><p>Honestly it was a little bit strange to receive so much praise from Merlin who was the strict one in his point of view. But it was a good achievement for them and himself. He got two big things now; a new tool and a lead to the objective of his assignment in Portia. He wouldn’t spill it to his overseer yet. He had to observe it first before certainly report that the discovery was valid. He was sure the opportunity would come soon. Just be a trustworthy builder and all fortune would roll at him.     </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He already chose where to start his new assignment. The lower level of the sewage plant was less complicated than the order to hunt special monsters in the wild. Also, he could quickly access the floor through the elevator once he managed to activate the mechanism at the end of each floor. Efficient and high rewarding. When he reached the basement floor at level 3, numerous monsters were aware of his arrival. There were some bandirats that appeared alongside other monsters back at the upper level. Before he could react, the monsters assaulted him in a fast pace. Their attacks were well organized due to the influence of the bandirats. These giant mouses were more fiercer that the ones he fought back at Amber Island Cave. He was taken by the surprise which gave the monsters opportunity to land some scratches on his body. They were annihilated later after he stab many of his knives with assistance of his explosives.</p><p>More wounds were acquired along with his deep exploration in this basement level. More bandirats were coming and coordinating the other monsters to kill him. He got overwhelmed with every mob in the way. The developed bombs were a huge help, but the new prototype from research center was his ticket to his doom as he caught up in the uncontrollable spark of electricity. The blueprint instructed him to use a fixed amount of small batteries, yet he made some types with different power source such as a regular power stone and its condensed one. He could feel the tremendous power of the electric bomb that powered with power stone and it made his body going numb and shocked at some moment. The opening scored a chance for the monster to land an attack on him. After a while, he got a short rest once the area was fully cleared from the mob that came one after another. Thanked to this, he almost spent all of his consumables before facing the boss of this floor. He had to think on new tactics to defeat the boss or else his name would be written in Portia’s cemetery.</p><p>He had some bombs made from condensed power stone and usable knives. He lost a number of knives since they were broken after stabbing some hard flesh monsters. He got less option but he had to clear all of this monsters before he could out of the place in peace. A welcome wagon from floor boss wasn’t a new experience. Unfortunately the said boss was accompanied with some troublesome minions that charged at him. He didn’t get the idea where the bandirats came from as they appeared in a great number on this floor. He could predict more to come when he roaming at the lower level. One thing for sure, he would broke his body after this.</p><p>Night mission at sewage plant took longer to his prediction. High risk high reward as it was, he managed to obtain some new materials which need to be confirmed later. He came out and limp walked in silent. Scratches, bruises, and bleeding wounds were making mess of his outfit. A bright orange jacket that he always wore as part of his fashion was torn, exposing some part of his bright skin. His vision was hazy, but he still managed to walk back to town.</p><p>Once he entered the east side of town, his weakened stated was welcomed with cold and silence night of Portia’s residence. He predicted that the time was around midnight judging by the less presence along the road back to his cabin. He took the upper route as usual in order to avoid any contact with townsfolk. It would be a hassle to him bumping with someone in this pathetic appearance. He took a cautious step, stopped to make sure no one was around, and continued to walk. Each step wore him and made him less sensitive towards his surrounding. His mind was full with the feeling of his soft bed. How warm and comfortable it was to laid on for his heart’s content. Unconsciously, his eyes were closed once he hit a firm and warm surface. Somehow, the warmth surrounded around him and tempted him to snuggle for more comfort. His vision already went black and so did his sentience.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A strange room was the first one Marco saw after his awakening. He felt an intense stung on all of his muscles when he tried to move. After he got all of his senses, he felt a presence to his left. Once he turned, he knew the left side of his was speaking trouble without being said.</p><p>“Do you know what happened?” Arlo with his stern tone glared at him with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Probably.” he started to sweat.</p><p>“Are you feeling anything?” the red haired man still solid as a rock.</p><p>“Just a little sore, I guess.” he tried to throw the captain a smile.</p><p>“This is why you tried to stop the usual diner?” the gaze got sharper.</p><p>“So, are we playing quiz or what now?” he said it playfully to change the subject.</p><p>He was surprised when Arlo hit the bedside drawer. The food on it was pooped up from the impact. When he tried to face the older man, he was pierced with the maddest eyes he ever saw. He put himself to a big trouble this time.</p><p>“So reckless! What’ve you done yesterday?”</p><p>“Just did some ruin exploration.” he felt so tiny in front of Arlo right now.</p><p>“Where?” a low grunt was heard from the captain.</p><p>“At the sewage plant. It was a common place even for the Civil Corps, right?” he tried to break the ice with his ‘I’m fine, geez’ tone.</p><p>“I know the details of that place. I bet you dived deeper than the second level.” the tone wasn’t getting any chiller.</p><p>“Uhhh. Lucky guess.” he felt nervous when the angry man knew the situation best.</p><p>Arlo didn’t know how far the fortune will be blessed on the young builder for being alive from such dangerous place. This time, more details would be dug out from this troublesome builder.</p><p>“Why do you have so many wounds?</p><p>“It’s from the ruins. I was surprised with the attack though.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. Then how about the rest? I knew something happened when we worked out, but I never thought your wounds would be this many! If this is what going to happen, I’ll never let you enter the wasteland from the start.” the anger now mixed with worry.</p><p>“I have business there, mister. I’m officially recognized as capable ruin diver by the three of you!” he tried to protest about the restriction.</p><p>“It’s my responsibility if someone hurt because of my judgement, Marco! I’m a failure here.”</p><p>“I will make everyone believe that I’m in an unfortunate incident so you won’t be directly involved in this mess.” he tried to convinced the captain in order to avoid any further unnecessary twist.</p><p>“Why you!” The red head captain gritted his teeth.</p><p>They were both stubborn with their argument. Seeing Marco would push anyone that interfere with his affair made Arlo frustrated.   </p><p>“Look. You don’t have to push yourself this far. You’re here to work for living. Not to work for death. You’re already make enough income. Don’t you just run to danger only for more gols.”</p><p>“You don’t even know me. Stop acting like you’re my parents!” Marco started to snap.</p><p>“I’m not act like that. It’s you that behave worse than spoiled brat. So selfish and not even think about how this could tainted our town reputation.</p><p>“ARRGH! This is my life. You have no right to order around, <strong>Captain Arlo</strong>!”</p><p>“Just be damn obedient!”</p><p>Both tried to slap some senses at each other. However, it ended up with hand grappling. Their hands were turned white because of the strength from their frustration for one another. The force was getting stronger and at some point made Marco flinch with the pain. Arlo finally back to his sense and release the grip. The two still threw daggers for a while before Arlo decided to stop.</p><p>“I know you will be this stubborn. I’m coming with you.” The Civil Corps captain desperately calmed himself within his breathing.</p><p>“What?! No way! I can take care of myself!”</p><p>“Then what? Going alone and dying in the middle of the monsters? Having a partner on dangerous situation isn’t bad, you know.”</p><p>“... Tch.”</p><p>“I will let this slide if you answer where the wounds come from. I learn a thing or two from Xu. Aside from the fresh ones, I can see some of them happened a week ago. Why you forced it back then while bearing the pain?”</p><p>“...” Marco sealed his mouth shut. He stared blankly at his front.</p><p>“It’s fine for you to stay silent about this. Don’t you think you can escape if you get more wounds onward. I’ll suspend your license to enter the wasteland. I already told Mayor, Presley, and Xu about your condition. They agree to restrain you from any builder commission for a while. You’ll be treated here or in the clinic before Xu decided you’re fully recovered.”</p><p>“Damn it! You win. Then what now?” Marco gritted his teeth. He was too tired to deal with the blockhead of Civil Corps leader.</p><p>“Drink some water and help yourself with these food. I worry about your nourishment since your wounds hardly recovered.” Arlo handed him a glass of water. </p><p>Marco got a relief from the water. When he tried to eat with his spoon, his hand felt sore. He forced his hand to eat, but the pain made his hand slipped and then the spoon fell. At the end, he was eating the meals in blushing red as Arlo fed him. He wished neither Sam or Remington would enter the room to check on them. This situation already embarrassed him enough. More than this would made him voluntary buried himself in front of The Civil Corps building. After he was discharged from this troublesome treatment, building his body would be a priority so there wouldn’t be any accident like this. The stronger he was, the less people would be involved in this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally managed to post a new chapter after two months. There are several changes from the original line. I was surprised this chapter was longer than intended. Thus, I had to put some part to the later chapter and changed the flow of the story a bit. Thank you for the kudos and encouraging comments. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>